Things To Remember
by Shhayy-j11
Summary: Lily, smart, stubborn and brilliant at potions. What happens when Arabella comes into the picture? Nothing's wrong with her, in fact the 2 are rather alike! Perhaps too alike? Hogwarts might associate them as the same person but question is, does James?
1. Ch1: Of First Meeting and Chasing Trains

_A/N: Hey Shhayy-j11 here. So, I 3 James & Lily! Just wanted to write a fanfic on 'em~ This is sorta my 1__st__ time writing (ok, I wrote a previous story but… it was crap =.=). Hope dis is okay (: Basically I'm starting with Lily beginning 6__th__ year ;D I just 3 their relationship, don't you? Pls review to tell me how I can improve and all~ I'll really appreciate it (:_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK's work! If I did, I wouldn't be studying my bum off would I?_

**Chapter 1**

**Of first meetings and chasing trains.**

Lily Evans is a seemingly normal girl. She lives in your average 2-story house (nothing too fancy), and is a part of a loving family of four. She grew up in a lovely neighbourhood with space to run, children her age to play with and a comfy bed to go to at the end of the day. She loves her parents and bickers with her sister like any other younger sibling would. So far, she has led a life filled with love and warmth. Isn't that nice?

Emphasis on 'seemingly' though.

Everything about Lily has never been completely 'normal', even her looks. She seems to stand out in any crowd, including her family. For some reason, she inherited neither her mother's blonde hair nor her father's brown one, but her great grandmother's fiery red hair (which, by the time she reached the age of 16, would tone down to a lovely auburn, much to her delight) She has a splash of freckles across her nose and sparkling green eyes that seem to capture everyone's attention when she walks into a room. Everything she does is quite unpredictable with her temper, yet she can be as gentle and endearing to a person as a mother is to her child. She has a sharp mind and tongue to match and as you can see, she is quite different from the average red-head.

However, she became different in a whole new level when she was about 10-years-old. Normally, kids her age would be flying kites or playing dress-up. Little Lily, however, was controlling flower petals, making them bloom at random moments and even jumping off swings to find herself floating gracefully to the ground. She met a peculiar boy by the name of Severus Snape. And through him, a door leading to a whole new world was opened to her.

Lily Evans was different alright,

she was a witch.

"Mom! Where's my blue cardigan?" Lily shouted from the bedroom. She was never one to pack early and now she was seriously regretting it. With less than an hour before departing for King's Cross Station, Lily was getting desperate. _I wish I'd hurry up and turn 17 already! It's hard enough running round the house in search of a piece of cotton, but just the thought of lugging that trunk all the way to King's Cross… *shudders* _

Lily mentally shook herself in hopes of focusing on the task at hand; finding said piece of favourite yet easily misplaced cotton.

"Tuney! Have you seen my cardigan? You know, the blue one?" she yelled across the hallway. Petunia's sharp facial features poked out of her room as she snapped, "Why would I have ANYTHING that belongs to you, freak? Anyway, that cardigan is sooo last season! I wouldn't be caught dead in it! Why the hell do you even want it? Oh that's right, you're a FREAK. I bet your freakish friends back in that freak school of yours are fashion disasters-"

"TUNEY! Honestly, if you aren't gonna say anything helpful or even remotely nice, it's best if you say nothing at all!" Lily hollered, very pissed off. She rushed down the stairs to find her beloved parents, hoping they would have a clue as to the whereabouts of her favourite cardigan. Mr and Mrs Evans were both in the living room, sitting on the loveseat watching TV. Timothy, commonly known as Tim, works as an Engineer and has brown hair with touches of grey in it and matching brown eyes that were currently glued to the television set and his strong arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders. Rose Evans, the local kindergarten teacher, was snickering as she felt her husband hug her tightly as they watched the movie. Her blonde hair that usually fell delicately across her shoulders was tied in a loose bun and her dark blue eyes twinkling mischievously as she watched her husband tremble in fear. Lily smiled at the old couple as they watched the 'horror' movie. Her father was an utter scaredy-cat while her mother an absolute horror fan, for actual horror movies, anyway.

"Dad!" Lily exclaimed as she placed her hands on her father's shoulders. Mr Evans jumped a few centimeters off the couch and yelped in fright. His wife couldn't help it anymore and fell into a fit of giggles. "Honestly, Tim! This has got to be one of the least frightening 'horror' movies ever! Casper the Friendly Ghost, really?" Mrs Evans questioned as she watched her husband whirl around to find his daughter grinning mischievously down at him. A blush crept up his cheeks as he straightened himself out and stood up in what he thought was a dignified manner.

"Well, Lily flower," Lily rolled her eyes at the nickname only her dad was allowed to use. "Judging from the frown on your face and the shouting contest just now, I'm guessing you still haven't found the loudly mentioned cardigan?" Lily dramatically pouted, not before flopping down into the space between the old couple and wrapping their arms around their shoulders.

"Oh sweet-mother-o'-mine, you should know where it is right?" Lily asked sweetly, batting her eyes for the sweet-little-Lily-Evans charm, or the Evans charm for short.

"As a matter of fact, yes. It is in the laundry room, go check!" Mrs Evans smiled as her daughter hugged her in gratitude.

Lily rushed into the laundry room and sighed in relief at the sight of her blue cardigan and a bunch of other clothes she had forgotten to pack. She grabbed them in haste and made a beeline for her room. After another fifteen minutes, she was dressed in her favourite shirt, a pair of comfortable jeans and a pair of her old converse with her trunk in her hands.

"Dad! Time to go! I need to get to the Kings' Cross in the next forty-five minutes!" Lily dragged her trunk down the stairs before gratefully accepting her dad's help.

33 L&J 33

By the time Lily reached Kings' Cross, it was already 10.50, leaving her ten minutes to get to the Hogwarts Express. She was way ahead of her parents and in her own little world that she did not realize she was heading straight for a person, until she actually knocked into him, of course.

_Oh man oh man oh man…. Okay, relax, you have ten minutes, it's alright… Oh no! I only have ten minutes! Ahh I'm gonna end up-_

**CRASH!**

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" a rather flustered and embarrassed Lily asked. She was busy picking up a few bags that were strewn across the floor and was surprised when a familiar voice answered her.

"Hey Evans, fancy meeting you here!" the voice of James Potter caught her attention. Lily couldn't help but smirk at his casual remark. _How ironic… _She thought, remembering this similar situation that occurred five years ago.

**~FIVE YEARS AGO~**

"_**Mom! Where are we supposed to go? The ticket here says 'Platform 9¾!' There's no such thing!" Eleven year old Lily was beyond exasperated as she paced around the space between platforms 9 and 10. She turned around sharply to face her mother but instead knocked into a black haired boy around her age and the force of impact knocked both kids down.**_

"_**Hey!" the boy exclaimed before widening his eyes behind round wire-rimmed glasses. Lily's emerald eyes also widened as they met hazel ones. Both children just stared as their parents rushed over to them and helped them up, but their gazes never left for a second. **_

"_**I'm so sorry! Little Lily here is such a klutz! Is your boy alright?" Mrs Evans asked anxiously. The boy's mother smiled kindly and assured Mrs Evans that her son was fine. The two ladies helped their children up and their husbands helped with the trolleys which were now on the floor.**_

"_**I'm sorry this might sound a bit strange, but do you perhaps know where Platform 9¾ might be?" Mr Evans asked politely. The little boy perked up and looked up at her father before exclaiming, "I know! Is your daughter here attending Hogwarts?" Lily's eyes brightened at the mention of Hogwarts and looked at the boy expectantly, waiting for him to continue. She was surprised when he merely chuckled before grabbing her hand and pulling her through the wall in between platform 9 and 10 and into the hectic Platform 9¾. Lily heard a gasp behind her but she was speechless as she took everything in; families hugging goodbye, old friends meeting up, trunks being hauled into the train, the train, oh the Hogwarts Express! It gleamed in the sunlight, beckoning Lily as she took each step closer to the new world she would soon be a part of…**_

_**She squeaked in protest as she was pulled into a bear hug. "Honey, remember, don't sleep too late and try not to stuff yourself with anything sweet. Goodness knows how you have such a sweet-"**_

"_**Mom! I love you, ya? Urm… Say g'bye to Tuney for me…" Lily murmured, trying not to tear up the thought of her sister. "Bye Dad, take care, ya? I love you all so much!" Lily hugged her parents tightly but was forced to let go early when she felt someone tug her wrist. She turned around to find the boy from earlier (whose name she still did not know) pulling anxiously as he kept glancing at the train. "Hurry!" he exclaimed. "The train's leaving!"**_

_**Lily's eyes widened as she dragged her trunk towards the train. Thankfully, her father swiftly helped her put it in and immediately the two of them began running towards the door. The boy was much faster than Lily was, so she instinctively grabbed his hand, afraid she wouldn't be a part of a world that was slowly leaving in the form of the train exiting the station. Together they climbed quickly onto the train and collapsed by the door, each panting heavily. They were immediately faced with the booming voice of a fierce adult who saw their dangerous entrance. Lily grasped the boy's hand tighter as she cringed, not wanting to face the wrath of this mystery woman alone…**_

"Oi Evans, EVANS!" the voice of James Potter again brought her to reality. Her parents were now catching up and she finally remembered what was going on.

_Hogwarts. Express. Ten minutes. Wait, no! About three minutes. Right._ She quickly pecked her parents on the cheek and hugged them tightly before giving them quick goodbyes. She promised to write regularly and just like five years ago, she grabbed the hand of the same boy whose name she now knew and raced to the Hogwarts Express that was slowly making its way out of the station. The only difference was that she knew for certain that the place where that train was going, was where we she truly belonged.

_A/N: Yay! So that's Chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed it~_


	2. Ch2: Paris City of Love Or Hate

_A/N: Heyy I am sooo sorry this took so long! I wanted to make a longer chapter so.. I did! ;D Ok, gonna shut up now! Enjoy~~_

**Chapter 2**

**Paris. City of Love… Or hate.**

James and Lily finally managed to climb into the train but was stopped by the adult from five years ago, now known as the nice candy trolley lady; nice if she hadn't seen you dangerously climb onto a moving vehicle. She barked at them about personal safety, responsibility, and stuff like that, repeating the speech she gave five years ago. Surprisingly, she was completely oblivious of the fact that she lecturing the same kids of five years ago, but James and Lily were trying their best not to laugh out loud at this. He even began muttering the lecture along with her and feigning annoyance. As she rattled on and on, James couldn't help but remember what had transpired in the train all those years ago.

**~FIVE YEARS AGO~**

"_**Are you alright?" little James asked the girl beside him who had dug her nails into his flesh. Her eyes were on the brink of tears and her breathing came in quick, shallow breaths. "Don't cry," he said, not wanting her emerald pools to be tainted by the tears about to come down. "Next time blame it on me! Tough guys like me always get away with things!" He flexed his imaginary muscles to prove his point. The girl beside him immediately erupted into a fit of giggle at the sight of the rather awkward boy in front of her. Sensing her warming up to him, James asked, "I'm James. What's yours?"**_

"_**Lily. Lily Evans." the girl replied softly. James smiled, squeezing her hand before letting go. He contemplated inviting her into the compartment beside him but was interrupted by a greasy haired boy walking straight for them. "Lils! There you are!" the stranger exclaimed. Lily's eyes brightened up at the sight of him and James grew a bit jealous of this lanky stranger. He wished her eyes would brighten up like that because of him, not the awkward, greasy boy making his way over.**_

"_**Sev!" she exclaimed, happy to see a familiar face. She turned to face her new friend and said apologetically, "Sorry James, I'm gonna go talk to Sev, ya? See ya once we reach?" Although her words were painful, James couldn't help but give a small smile at her voice, it being the first time she had said more than one-word sentences to him. He watched her as she walked away and towards the smug boy a few meters away. James glared at 'Sev' and grabbed Lily's hand abruptly, giving her a quick hug and walked in the opposite direction, hoping to find a compartment. **_

_**James was fuming at the memory of the prick who took away Lily, his only friend so far. He was so angry that he slammed the door behind him after entering what he thought was an empty compartment. He flushed in surprise and embarrassment when he realized that the compartment was already occupied by two other boys, both whom were staring at him curiously. "Who r'you?" the boy sitting nearest to him asked. His charcoal **__**coloured**__** eyes burned into his as though searching his mind for the answer. James gulped before regaining his composure and answered confidently, "James Potter. What's up with you?" **_

_**The boy in front of him lost his cool for a moment at James' tone but quickly regained it, eyes narrowing slightly. "Potter, eh? Hmm…" After a moment's thought, his face broke into a grin and the previous tension was gone, leaving him with a light and friendly aura. **_

"_**Pleased to meet your acquaintance! I'm Sirius. Urm.. Black." He spat the last part out but still managed to sound friendly. The other boy nearest to the window with a book in his hands smirked at Sirius' sudden change in attitude before facing James, smiling. "I'm Remus. Don't worry about Siri over there. He gave me the same eye interrogation when I stumbled in here." Sirius frowned at the awful nickname and the two ended up wrestling on the compartment floor. Somewhere along the way, James was dragged into their little fight but was interrupted by a mousy boy hoping to find a place to sit. Apparently his name was Peter and he soon ended up joining their little group. By the end of the train journey, they were huddled up together, discussing the pranks they planned to pull throughout the year.**_

_**Coincidentally, Sirius had brought a few magical fireworks and their first prank as a group was pulled. Despite it being totally amateur, it was significant due to the fact that the four boys pulled it together, momentarily forgetting their fears of the new school they were approaching, their adventure waiting to happen.**_

* * *

><p>"Earth to Potter! Are you there?"<p>

James snapped out of his little reverie and turned to face Lily.

"So.. It's back to Potter, eh? I thought we managed move on to first names?"

He smiled and wrapped his arm around Lily's shoulders, in an absolutely friendly way of course. Lily merely shrugged and the two walked towards the usual compartment where they would meet their other friends.

Normally, if James were even a tad bit friendly to Lily Evans, he would most likely get jinxed very, very badly. Surprisingly, the two were now quite good friends. Ever since Lily found out about Remus'… furry little problem, things had begun to improve. Lily started seeing James as who he really was inside. Not just the annoying prat who jinxed Slytherins for the heck of it, but as a loyal friend, one who follows his heart and was willing to even save 'ole Snivellus from a horrible death despite hating his guts.

Lily has never actually said that out loud of course, but it was obvious she was warming up to the messy-haired boy.

"Lily-flower! Oh how I've missed you so! How was Paris darrrling? D'ya recommend any French birds to moi?" the booming voice of Sirius Black echoed as the two entered the compartment. Lily ducked as Sirius went in for a bone crushing hug; James, she was warming up to, Black... Not so much.

James smirked as he patted his best mate on the shoulder before sitting next to Lily. Sirius made a noise that sounded distinctly like a whining puppy and pouted next to Lily's best friend, Marlene Mckinnon.

"Marls! Lily's being a meanie!"

Marlene rolled her eyes and thwacked his head, laughing at the cross between a glare and puppy dog eyes he was giving her.

"Well, if you _must _know, Paris was… Paris, city of _love_, Eiffel Tower and all that… I read all about cathedral Notra Dame, the Napoleonic Ac de Triomphe and especially the famous Eiffel Tower of course. I expected Paris to be magical, _wonderful_ in fact. Did you know that the butte Monmartre is 130 metres high and is known for its white-domed Basilica of the Sacré-Cœur on its summit? In the past many artists like _Salvador Dalí, Modigliani, Claude Monet, Pablo Picasso, Vincent van Gogh, Pierre-Auguste Renoir and Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec _had studios or worked around there! It is so French, that it has been the setting for many hit films like _La Môme_ and _Amélie Poulain_! And you can't forget _Ile de la Cité! Aww romantique en effet! _Paris was just… "

Everyone rolled their eyes as Lily rattled on about how romantic, magical and beautiful Paris was, but surprised when she wrapped up her little speech.

"Basically Paris was just crap. Honestly."

With that, Lily sat with her arms crossed and remained silent, her lips set in a tight line, very closely resembling Professor McGonagall. There was an awkward silence before Sirius spoke up, being ever the thick one.

"So, anyone else'd like to elaborate on their holidays?"

Fortunately Peter Pettigrew walked in at that moment, preventing Lily from killing Sirius because of his stupidity and serious lack of empathy. This, however, did not prevent everyone else from thwacking poor Sirius on the head, making it a total of 8 thwacks. Even normally clueless Peter thwacked him, seeing Lily's face turn purple when he first stepped in.

~~ L&J ~~

Lily smiled broadly when she stepped into the prefect's compartment with Remus. Just as she had hoped, Alice Griffiths and Frank Longbottom were head boy and girl! Alice was like the older sister she wished she had; encouraging and helping her along in her first years at Hogwarts.

Moreover, Frank and Alice had been dating since their 5th year, fulfilling the myth of head boy and girl eventually getting together (in this case, _got_ together). Lily had always wanted to be head girl, but she never thought she was good enough. Now, having been a prefect since 4th year, she was confident in getting head girl next year. Until then, she would be working hard to achieve perfect scores and being the best head girl candidate she could possibly be. The only thing she couldn't prepare for was next year's head boy (who she was really hoping would be Remus!).

This year, Adam McKinnon was her partner for rounds. Although she would have much preferred Remus, she didn't mind having Adam as her partner after having worked with him for a Potions assignment last year. After the meeting, she and Adam began making the first round, laughing and talking along the way.

"So, how was your holiday? You don't wanna know mine.. Long story short, Paris sucked."

Adam chuckled a bit before replying, "Well, I spent holidays at home. Babysitting Maya and all.."

Lily smiled, remembering Maya, now a year one also in Gryffindor.

"Hey, you're now quite okay with the Marauders, right?"

That question took Lily by surprise. Thinking back, Lily realized that she was actually cool with the Marauders for once. No jinxing, hexing, cursing, screaming, beating, nothing! She was actually close friends with Remus, friends with Potter (now James) and Peter a familiar face. Black was... just an acquaintance of course. To think, Lily spent about three years hating the Marauders, mostly because of Potter and Black. She never truly hated them of course, especially not James. He was the first person she met at Hogwarts (not counting Sev, *cough* _Snivellus_, ofcourse), and the first friend to make her laugh!

Well, the… _lake_ incident definitely didn't help improve things with her and James at the time, but in the end all was good!

"Ya, I guess! What do you think their annual start-of-year-prank will be?" Lily asked. Unlike most of the Marauder's pranks, Lily quite enjoyed the start and end-of-year ones, considering they were mostly harmless, funny and Gryffindor-based! What could she say? She's a Gryffindor, through and through!

Adam thought for about a minute before hanging his head in defeat.

"You can never tell with those four! I've been living with them for almost six years now and I _still_ don't know their secrets to success! Guess we'll just have to wait and see, eh?"

~~ L&J ~~

_A/N: So that's Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it I find it choppy though… :/ Sigh 3 You know I just realised that in the previous chapt, my arrow thingy in my 3 (heart) was missing! Grr… So now Im using '~'s ;) Seriously, hoped you liked this ^^ Just to let you guys know, I will update at least once a week (latest by a Sunday :D). Wish me luck guys! I've got a Math paper next wk and I haven't studied - I need to chioonngg!_


	3. Ch3: Red, Gold and a Touch of Fate

**Chapter 3**

**Red, Gold and a Touch of Fate**

"Welcome all, to another year at Hogwarts!"

"Hey, I really think we should do it now!" the voice of Sirius Black pulled James' attention away from the headmaster's.

"Shut it Padfoot! Do you want to get detention on your first day back?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, obviously not caring about the possibility of another 'oh _so dreadful_' detention.

"Anyways, it's better to do it after the sorting, give the new Gryffs a taste of true house pride, ya?"

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment, comparing his need for the annual prank and love for Gryffindor spirit.

"Well, what if there are no new Gryffindors?"

His attempt, though desperate, was just met with a thwack on the head.

"OI! You gotta stop doing that! If not Imma gonna go all kindsa crazy on ya!" Glaring playfully at his best friend, Sirius brought his two fists in front of him, surprisingly resembling a cute puppy, all bark but no bite.

Like rabbits, their ears pricked up when they heard a sound completely unfamiliar to them. It sounded much like… No… It couldn't be… Was that laughter?

… From Lily Evans?

Yup, it was! A few seats away were Lily and her friends, trying but failing to conceal their mirth at the boys' antics. It was normal for Lily's friends to laugh at them, but Lily herself? Completely absurd!

Then again, miracles happen. She was sort of cool with them now. Sirius stared longingly at the red-head. Not because he wanted her romantically of course (Prongs had dibs since first year!), but as a friend. He would never admit it, but Lily was one of the few girls he looked up to. The other girls he knew were mostly brainless bimbos with only boys and snogging on their minds. Lily was one of the few who actually knew what was going on around her, what she wanted to do in life. She's the kind of girl who would most likely make a difference in the world somewhere along the way. She was definitely brave and loyal (even though it was towards _Snivellus)_, 100% Gryffindor. And those were the things he admired about her. He would be honoured to have a best mate like her.

_You do _**not **_want to be at the end of Lily Evan's wand! _He thought, remembering the counted incidents she had hexed him.

Unfortunately, the likelihood of that happening was rather (okay, _very_) slim, considering she still thought he was a git. That perplexed poor Sirius. Her impression of Prongs had changed last year! Why not him?

_Then again… _He thought. _I did almost kill her ex-best mate…_

The Sorting Hat began its song and Sirius brought his thoughts back to the task at hand: seeing how many new Gryffindors there would be and anticipating giving them (and all the other newbies) a taste of Gryffindor house spirit. And school spirit as well, the spirit of pranking anyways.

~~ L&J ~~

Lily laughed at the sight of Sirius' poor attempt at looking tough, ending up with a quivering puppy's demeanor instead. Her eyes were full of mirth at the sight of the two boys (and pretty much the whole of the Gryffindor) staring at her in disbelief. _They probably think I'm crazy! _This notion made Lily laugh even harder, her laughter echoing in the great hall.

"Samuel Adams!" Professor McGonagall called confidently. Samuel approached the stool cautiously, his eyes never leaving smirking hat on top of it.

When it was put on his head, there was no hesitation at all as the hat rang out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Samuel's face broke into a grin and his previous tension was gone.

"Eh, reminds me of you Padfoot!" Lily heard Remus whisper loud of enough for most people to hear. She smirked when Sirius gave a mix between a glare and a pout. "For all you know, that Samuel kid may be the heir to the throne of the awesomest Sirius Black! You know, the _next generation_!" he huffed angrily, yet eyes shining as he watched Samuel talking smoothly to a few third years the minute he sat down.

Lily listened half-heartedly to the ceremony, cheering loudly whenever a new Gryffindor joined the table but not actually committing their names to her memory.

_Oh well, I'll just catch their names later… Honestly, when will the Marauders pull their prank? _She sighed but immediately clapped her hands at the arrival of a new Gryffindor.

This one was a little girl by the name of Abigail Carter. She had light brown hair that reached her delicate shoulders and anxious features on her pretty face. Lily's attention was promptly brought to the girl's eyes. Also brown, but strangely captivating. They were dark like ebony and currently quite wide. For some reason she immediately liked the girl and waved at her as she sat down. Abigail smiled nervously at Lily and waved back, instantly forming a small bond between them.

This brought a small smile to Lily's face but she was soon back to thinking about the upcoming prank. _I guess I'll just have to wait… All there's left now is to sit back and enjoy the show. That is… If there __**is **__going to be__a show…_

~~ L&J ~~

"Enough Gryffs for you, Prongsie?" Sirius crooned beside him. James grinned as Henry Wood, the last first year _and_ a Gryffindor (Gryff for House Cup? Definitely!) sat on the seat near him.

"Okay, wait, just let me say something to little Henry here, HEY HENRY!"

James he put on his million dollar smile and continued, "Welcome to Gryffindor! Thanks to you, we are practically guaranteed winners for this year's House Cup!" A few cheers came as James stated this matter-of-factly.

"Now, on to more Sirius business, pun _definitely_ intended!"

Padfoot rolled his eyes and punched his best friend's arm playfully. "The four of us here, are sort of famous I guess… Basically, we wanna wish you first years a blast at Hogwarts. We only ask one thing of you, remember us, a.k.a, the Most Awesome Marauders! Trust us; the show's just about to get started!"

The four grinned as almost everyone near them shivered in anticipation. Henry and Samuel seemed to already be quite good friends and had listened to James in admiration. Currently, they were conversing excitedly, trying to decipher the hidden meaning behind James' words. Apart from the first years, everyone else knew what was going to happen next and obviously no one was going to stop it.

It first started with James. He began muttering an incantation but was so soft that it looked as though he was whispering to Sirius beside him. No one thought otherwise as Sirius too began 'talking back'. Soon, Peter and Remus were 'conversing quietly' and before anyone suspected a thing, snow-like powder began floating down from the ceiling. Unlike snow however, it was red and soon the hall was filled with it, causing a reddish haze to engulf the room. Suddenly, cheers erupted from the crowd and music began blaring from nonexistent speakers in the hall.

When the haze cleared, everyone's clothes had become emblazed with the Gryffindor house colours (red & gold) and were dancing! Everyone was having a good time except for the Slytherins of course. Hufflepuff was good-natured and having a good time while Ravenclaw was obviously a bit disgruntled by the choice in colour but having fun nonetheless. Even the teachers were clad head to toe in red and gold and were dancing, although not willingly, but were at least smiling!

James' robes were now red and gold with the words 'Gryffindor Rules!' all over it and was smiling and laughing happily and glanced at Lily. One thing immediately caught James' though: Lily's sweater. It had been transfigured into a jersey and behind it was emblazed with a single word: Potter.

_Shit. Just one word and I am a dead man! Curse my sub conscience! _

They had planned this prank last year during spring break, _before_ Lily warmed up to him and he was still obnoxiously asking her out. After getting to know Lily better, he realised how stupid he was and had decided to change for her. Now, all that effort would go down the drain once Lily looked at that one word.

He immediately reached for his wand to change it but was dismayed to find Marlene pointing at said jersey, eyes widening when she saw the word on it. He winced as Lily carefully took the jersey off and stare at that one word that would cause his demise.

_Damn it! Oh man… Three, two… One. _

_Wait. Why am I not dead yet? Should I turn around to look at her? Either way I'm dead so…_

James turned around hesitantly and was gob smacked when he saw Lily, the Lily who hexed him for calling her Lily _Potter_, clutching her sides as she laughed uncontrollably, tears rolling down her flushed cheeks.

His hand shot up to his hair as Lily's gaze fell on him. Instead of a death glare, she got a friendly smile and she made her way to him, putting on the jersey again in the process. "Honestly Potter, I didn't realize you had to give up half of your wardrobe for this!"

James eyes widened in surprise but after a while he understood Lily's words. She was referring to the exact same jersey he owned! Wait…

He turned around and noticed other people wearing familiar clothes. _That's the red shirt I got last Christmas, the gold striped shirt I got for__Sirius for Christmas, Remus' red jumper… Crap! Our school ties must be gone too! … Then again, we are wizards! We can easily transfigure our clothes back. I mean, might else well let 'em keep them! Besides, not all our clothes are gone; only the red and gold ones. A few missing clothes won't hurt!_

James' smile was soon again on his face and he realised that it was completely coincidental that Lily was wearing his jersey! Possibly fate!

As he surveyed the crowd again, he noticed that Lily was also wearing his scarf and striped beanie. He grinned happily and turned his attention back to his feet that were obviously not going to stop dancing anytime soon.

_When __**do**__ we stop dancing? … Oh well!_

~~ L&J ~~

"Merlin Lily! This is waay fun!" Marlene cried as she twirled around in glee. Her eyes fell on Lily's back and widened in shock. "Urm Lily? Since when were you a Potter?" she asked nervously.

She watched as her best friend wriggled out of the jersey while doing the Macarena and prepared for the worse.

"Oh gosh! Marls! This is hilarious!" Lily cried between giggles. "Poor James!"

Marlene's eyes widened even further than was possible and managed to sputter out," Lily, have y-you gone absolutely mental?" This caused Lily to go into hysterics, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Marls, darling, this is James'_ actual_ jersey! He's been wearing this since last year!" Marlene broke into a cheeky grin and she realised that it was very likely that Sirius' clothes were somewhere here too!

_*cough* Remus and Peter too, of course… ;) Wait… How does Lily know about James' choice in clothing? When did she even start caring for that matter?_

Realisation dawned on her and she spun around to interrogate her best friend but found her already making her way to James.

_Oh well, I'll get it out of that girl later! Now, time for Sirius…_

_A/N: Taadaa! Like it? Hate it? Pls review! It will really make my day :D Honestly, I've got like 100 hits last wed but not many reviews T_T Pls take the time to just u noe.. Scroll down… Click that lil forgotten button screaming for attention over there.. ;) Anyways, hope u enjoyed dis! I sorta changed my mind halfway and ended up wif dis ^^_

_ShhayyJeei~_


	4. Ch4: A True Hogwart's Welcome

**Chapter 4**

**A True Hogwart's Welcome**

The students eventually realised that their feet were still moving against their will. Professor Dumbledore knew very well how to stop it, but at quite dark times like these, who was he to stop the students from having a good time?

It was true. Despite the non-stop dance party, everyone was having a blast. Even the Slytherins had allowed a temporary truce, deciding to let loose and have fun! Through this, everyone momentarily forgot about their problems and were just living in the moment. After all, who wanted to dwell on the problems of the outside world when they were in their safe little one here?

Unfortunately, the fun had to stop eventually and with a flick of his wand, the music was gone, giving everyone control of their feet again.

"Now before we start our _late _feast, may I bring your attention back to the sorting hat-"

"What? Hey, I thought I'm still here only because someone forgot bout me! It's flattering Dumbledore, but we had a deal! Once a year; no more, no less!" the sorting hat cried indignantly from his stool.

The students chuckled at the hat's words but paid attention nonetheless. The hall was absolutely silent, but if you listened close enough, you would hear a pair of voices; both very soft and _very_ restless.

~~ L&J ~~

"Hey Padfoot! Where are the fireworks? What happned to 'em?"

"I dunno Prongs! I had set them to go out about five minutes after! Don't ask me where they are! _You _were the one who placed them!"

"What? I obviously did not! If I did, do you really think I'd be asking you?"

"Actually, yes."

"Padfoot…"

"No! Honestly, I _am_ serious!"

"…"

"Not. One. Word. Anyway, the box _should_ have a picture on it! Maybe we can-"

"Will you two shut it? Professor McGonagall's already shooting daggers at you!" Remus whispered harshly. Both boys brought their attention back to the front to hear the headmaster announce, "Now let us give a warm welcome to Arabella Monique! She will be joining us as a sixth year. I hope that whichever house she ends up in will welcome her with open arms!"

They watched as a girl their age walked nervously towards the headmaster. They had not noticed the newcomer earlier and stared as she sat down on the stool. Arabella had dirty blonde hair that was swept casually to the side. Her eyes were piercing blue and a nervous smile played on her lips. She was beautiful, with her eyes wide and cheeks a light pink at all the attention she was getting. As the hat was put on her head, the boys realised that they were leaning forward, curious to find out which house she would end up in.

_Who is she? Where had she come from? Why hadn't I been listening to Dumbledore earlier?_ Numerous thoughts went through James' mind during the long wait.

Finally, the hat shouted triumphantly, "Hope you enjoy Hogwarts Arabella! Such a lovely girl… GRYFFINDOR!" At first everyone was silent as they digested this new piece of information.

"WOOHOO! OH YA!" Sirius' enthusiastic shout rang in the Great Hall. Everyone laughed and followed suit just as enthusiastically. Soon, Arabella received a true Hogwarts welcome and sat there, glued to the seat, overwhelmed by the school's spirit.

**BOOM!**

Arabella jumped at what sounded like the fourth of July. Everyone stared in awe as fireworks began exploding behind Ms Monique. She stood rooted to the ground as the many sparks and colours starting forming letters, letters forming words, and quickly forming sentences. The whole of Gryffindor table cheered as the message became clear:

_**GRYFFINDOR. FUTURE HOUSE CHAMPS. **_

_**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

_**Brought to you by **_

_**The Marauders~**_

" … So _that's_ where the fireworks went!"

* * *

><p>AN: I liked the idea of the fireworks just exploding behind Arabella ^^ That idea just popped into my head in English class today :3 More of Arabella next chapter! I already have a little idea in my head ;) Hope you enjoyed dis! Sorry it's so short... Wanted to update early :3 Promise next chepter'll be longer! :D

Review, ya? Will really make my day ;)


	5. Ch5: No! Not Another Lily!

_A/N: I am soooo sorrythis is so late! This week was HECTIC. Homework, projects, drama, staying in school for practically11 hours… Hope you like dis!_

**Chapter 5**

**No! Not Another Lily! **

Lily smiled and beckoned Arabella to sit next to her.

_I wonder what she's like…_

"Hello, my name's Lily. Lily Evans. Welcome to Gryffindor!"

"Thank Lily!" Arabella replied happily. "I was so worried I wouldn't fit in but the welcome was just… Wow. Really!"

"Well, hope you'll feel at home then. By the way, you'll be bunking with us four now!" Lily said cheerfully, referring to herself, Marlene, Emily and Mary.

"Yup! I'm Marlene Price, pleased to meet you!"

"Emily Heart here, pleasure!"

"Mary Macdonald, nice to meet you!"

Arabella's smile grew and she immediately grew fond of her roommates. Hogwarts was definitely going to be fun with them and that group 'The Marauders' around.

"So Ara, mind if I call you Ara? Sounds exotic if you ask me!" Marlene started. "Why do you have that accent? Well, _lack_ of accent anyway… You sort of sound French but not as much as ay other French person I know!"

Lily raised her eyebrows. _Since when did Marlene know any French people?_

"Oh that's because I'm actually British! You see I was born in Mill Town but my family had to move when I was two because my dad got a job at the French ministry. It's so nice to be back!"

"Hey! Lily's from Mill Town too, aren't you Lily?" Mary asked.

Lily nodded happily, finally another wizarding family besides Snape's. _Hopefully Ara'll be just down the road!_

Lily and Arabella had a lot in common and immediately clicked. As they were eating, Arabella could not help but ask who exactly the Marauders were. The girls around her laughed as they tried to put the history of the Marauders into words.

Many adjectives went through Lily's mind as thought of the Marauders. _Idiotic yet brilliant, mysterious, funny, surprising, magical, brilliant, just bloody brilliant and well… There was no one word to describe the Marauders. They were just them. Nothing else to it!_

"Well, the Marauders consist of those four brilliant idiots over there," Lily explained, pointing to where James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were. "Ever since first year, they have joined together as best mates to grace the school with their elaborate pranks, schemes, jokes and what-nots. Somewhere along the way, the name Marauders just caught on."

"Was someone just praising the Marauders?" James questioned as he approached Lily and her friends. Lily merely smirked.

"Yes, and I was just talking about you! This is James. Yes, _the_ James Potter. He is the fittest, smartest and most drop dead gorgeous leader of the infamous Marauders!" Lily exclaimed sarcastically.

James mirrored her smirk and ruffles Lily's hair endearingly. Some people stared as Lily merely stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Well, I guess miracles _do_ happen!" Mary announced happily.

Arabella merely smiled, not really getting what was going on. "Hi James, nice to meet you. Thanks for the fireworks and everything just now, really made me feel welcomed."

James grinned and shook Arabella's hand. "Hope you enjoy Hogwarts! Don't worry; this is just the beginning of the year. Obviously there's more to come!" With that, he winked and went back to his friends.

"We'll be looking forward to it Potter!" Lily shouted after him. James raised his eyebrows and Lily rolled her eyes. 'Well, I'm sorry, force of habit!" Lily winked back and turned to face Arabella again.

"Haha obnoxious much?" Arabella exclaimed as James' back was on them once again. "He had good intentions but still!"

Lily was momentarily taken aback thinking her new friend called her obnoxious but realizing she meant James, her eyes widened as she hugged her happily. "Finally I'm not the only one who thought that! But really, never thought I'd say this, but he's actually quite a good guy and-"

"Wait! Are you telling me that you have not already succumbed to the Potter charm? Not even a teensy bit?" Emily exclaimed.

Arabella shook her head innocently.

"Come on! Even I got a bit weak in the knees when I first met those three!" Mary said referring to James, Sirius and Remus.

"Urm.. Should I?" Arabella asked, a bit confused.

"No! NOT ANOTHER LILY!" Marlene cried, seeing it now:

The Lily and James debacle _all over again._

_Well, this year's definitely going to be interesting…_

A/N: So, love it? Hate it? Drop me a review! Thanks a lot you guys for reading! Especially to those who added this story as their favourites or alerts! Love you guys! (:

ShhayyJeei~


	6. Ch6: Oy Vey Mon Ami, Oy Vey Indeed

**Chapter 6**

**Oy vey mona mi, oy vey indeed…**

"Okay class! Today we will be learning about the Draught of Living Death! Now who can tell me about its history? Yes Ms Evans?" Professor Slughorn greeted as he stepped into the classroom.

_Honestly, who in the name of Merlin's underpants welcomes the class for their first lesson of the year with a potion with the word death in it?_

The previous night had been a full moon (_nice way to start the year, eh?_), so Remus was still 'visiting his sick mom'. James was currently trying but failing to stay awake by snapping a rubber band on his wrist, Peter was just slapping himself silly and Sirius wasn't even trying! His eyes were shut contently and fluttered every once in a while as he dreamed.

James' gaze fell on the redhead a few seats away and he sighed. He could not take all the drama anymore! Five years and all he's got to show is his 'friendship' with Lily Evans! Not saying he didn't enjoy being friends with Lily, of course he did! It was just hard for him, you know? There were so many things he wished he could tell her but alas, all she wanted was to stay friends…James ruffled his hair in frustration and continued snapping his wrist.

_Stay awake! Stop thinking about Evans! Stay awake! Stop thinking about Evans! Stay awake! Stop thinking about Evans! Stay awake! Stop thinking about Evans!_

And of course, right at this moment Lily noticed him and decided to be generous with her dazzling smiles; her lovely green eyes lighting up and a beautiful smiling playing on her gorgeous kissable lips…

_Oh merlin! I really can't keep doing this!_

~~ L&J ~~

_Oh this is just too easy! I've already read the whole textbook on my journey to London!_

Arabella skimmed through the page and lazily began taking notes. She notices that Lilt beside her was doing the same, except that unlike her, Lily was bright-eyed and writing enthusiastically. _Too_ enthusiastically…

She took out a fresh sheet of parchment and wrote a few sentences before passing it to Lily. Just as she expected, Lily merely smirked before replying. Soon, a written conversation formed on the now messy piece of parchment.

_Italic Underline – Lily_

_**Bold Italic – Arabella **_

_**I can see through your little act Evans. I've done it many times at Beauxbatons. Now what are you hoping Slugstorm'll do?**_

_It's Slug__**horn**__ dear. And what's with the last name thing? We're friends ya?_

_**Slughorn, Slugstorm… No difference! Anyway I heard Potter call you that so I wanted to try it! :P Back to the point, what is your motive? O.o**_

_Haha just hoping prof will hurry up and get to the practical already! I mean, I know all this stuff! I can tell he's just reading off the textbook… Boring much?_

_**Ikr? You read the whole textbook too? Honestly the best thing about Potions is the practical. Honestly, who cares about its history? That won't help in making the **__**actual**__** potion!**_

_Finally! Someone who understands! Marlene and the rest all hate potions. They plan to drop it next year. Do you think Slughorn'll let us do this potion individually?_

_**I don't think so... Draught of Living Death is quite hard… for some people anyway. I think I'd be able to do this easily. You too Lily, seems like you'll be able to finish it in a snap! (:**_

_True~ ^^ But you're right, some people wouldn't be able to manage… So watcha think? Pairs?_

_**Ya.. Pairs should do. Hey just wondering, who do I **__**not**__** want to be partnered with?**_

_Well, You do __**not**__ want to end up with any of the Marauders except Remus. Peter is just… not exactly apt for potions, Sirius just goofs off and James is just horrible at Potions. Really, James should be the one you most definitely hope you don't get._

_**Is he that bad?**_

_YES! Trust me, I was his partner in second year. Good luck to whoever gets James as their partner!_

Arabella shrugged and was about to reply when Professor Slughorn announced, "Okay students! Enough with the theory! I want you all to try making the Draught of Living Death"

_Finally!_

"Next week!" he finished.

She and Lily both groaned inwardly.

_**Guess you act was for nothing, eh?**_

Lily stuck out her tongue and resumed listening to the professor.

"You will be working in pairs to write a report on the history of this potion. If you've listened to at least half of what I said, good for you. If not, hit the books!"

Arabella raised her eyebrows as Sirius Black began literally hitting his textbook with a big rock. How he got that rock she'll never know… Her attention was brought back to the front as Professor Slughorn began calling out the pairs.

"Okay, these have been decided randomly so no complaints! Brooks and Abrams. Morgan, Fletcher. Price and Black. McHenry, Lee. Pettigrew, Mayflower. Meloni, Davies. Evans and McKinnon, Macdonald and Heart. Lupin, Bell. And finally,"

_Oh no…_

"Monique and Potter."

_Ooooh… Tough luck love! 3_

Arabella groaned and knocked her against the table in defeat.

"Oy vey…"

~~ L&J ~~

Sirius was bored.

He had woken up just when Professor Slughorn had said something about hitting books. To satisfy his boredom, he did just that.

"Oi Padfoot! Gimme that!" James exclaimed as he snatched away his textbook. "Where did you get that rock anyway?"

He contemplated for a moment before replying in what he thought was a mysterious accent, "By maaaagggiiiic!"

"Price and Black!"

Sirius snapped out of his little act and grinned, clearly pleased to be have the brunette as his partner. His smile widened as Marlene caught his gaze and gave a sly wink before turning back to her conversation with Mary.

_Sassy that one… Definitely different from the rest…_

"Pettigrew, Mayflower. Meloni, Davis. Evans and McKinnon, Macdonald and Heart. Lupin, Bell…"

"Congrats Pete! Mayflower suits you! " Sirius patted his friends on the back, causing him to jump in surprise at his sudden kindness. He glanced sympathetically at James to gauge his reaction of Lily's new partner but he saw he was merely doodling on his notebook.

"Monique and Potter."

Sirius turned to look at the blonde beside Lily and back to his friend. James merely shrugged in response and followed Sirius' gaze, staring curiously at his new partner. Arabella Monique had begun knocking her head continuously on the table, causing the girls around her to give her sympathetic smiles. One of these girls included Lily. She wrote something on the piece of paper beside her, causing Arabella to groan angrily in response.

Sirius recalled this same reaction from Lily Evans about two years ago back in third year. James had become Lily's partner for Potions and knowing how awful he was at it (not to mention how much of a git he was), also began knocking her head on the table in despair.

_Curious… Wonder how this'll turn out. Let me see… There are 3 possibilities:_

_Arabella, like any other girl excluding Lily and Marlene, would fall head over heels in love with him and do all the work. Not to mention trying to get some snogging done while she's at it._

_She would be like James, useless in Potions and causing them to fail. But given her looks would still manage to get some snogging while not doing any work._

_Or 3) A blonde version of Lily Evans would be added to the picture of everyone's lives._

_Well, would No.3 really be a good thing or a bad thing?_

* * *

><p>AN: There (: Hope you enjoyed it! Sry for the wait~ I actually wrote this in my notebook but had taken awhile to type it out due to lack of free time ): Just had an exam this week (which I think I did quite well ^^) and will be having another next tue T~T Liked the note-passing bit? I did (: It was fun writing it! I like passing notes too~ But now I don't really do it anymore ): I mostly write in my notebook! ^^

Updates might be a bit slow due to the hectic school term (practically and exam every two weeks! T~T) I'll try to update asap but they might be a bit short (not too short though, I don't like one paragraph updates; they just leave me hanging!)

If you've got the time, pls review! I'll be very happy and motivated to write! :D


	7. Ch7: Confessions from an ElevenYearOld

**Chapter 7**

**Confessions From an Eleven-Year-Old**

Arabella normally disliked mornings; preferring to sleep in until about 11 or 12. She did not enjoy being forced to wake up so early just to eat breakfast when she certainly did not feel like eating or doing work when she was half asleep!

Maybe today would be an exception.

She felt surprisingly cheerful when she woke up to the sound of the other girls getting ready for the day. They had learnt not to wake up their new roommate unless completely necessary. _Poor Emily learnt that the hard way…_

As she went to shower and brush up, Arabella honestly thought that the day would be alright.

_I think I'll ace that quiz Professor Flitwick will surely give us today, finish up that Transfiguration essay and even spare time to fly around the Quidditch field for some practice! After all, tryouts should be coming around the corner…_

Arabella smiled as she gathered her book bag and headed down for breakfast.

_Yes, today should be –_

"Ooof! Watch where you're going you clumsy little gi –"

"Hey! You too!" the fuming boy on the ground cried. He turned to shout at the girl who knocked into him some more (which would of course make matters 10x worse) when he recognized who she was.

"Oh, hi there new partner!" James Potter exclaimed happily. "Meet up with you later to start on that essay, ya?"

Arabella looked confused for a moment and simply stood there blankly as James walked away to meet up with the rest of his friends. Slowly, she recalled yesterday's events and all hopes of a good or even 'okay' day were vanquished.

_Well. There goes my appetite…_

~~ L&J ~~

Lily was heading to the Great Hall for breakfast when she spotted a tuft of brown hair sticking out from behind the couches in the common room.

"Who's there behind the couch? You need to get some breakfast you know!"

A little girl shyly made her way from her hiding place and smiled sheepishly. Lily recognized her immediately and smiled.

"Abigail, what could you possibly be doing playing hide-and-seek so early in the morning?"

Abigail blushed and fiddled nervously with her hands.

"I'm sorry Lily! Well, you are Lily right? Thank goodness, that would certainly have been more embarrassing if you weren't!" Abigail looked around nervously before scurrying to Lily's side muttering something under her breath. Lily gave the girl a questioning look, causing her to turn a darker shade of red.

"Urm… You see Henry Wood has been pestering me all week! He seemed like a nice guy when I first met him but now he.. Well he keeps on pulling pranks with Samuel Adams; I mean, they even dragged nice Aiden Parker into this! They are now like this golden trio that would stop at nothing to make my life at Hogwarts miserable!"

Lily smiled fondly at the first year. _Now where have I heard that story before?_

"Is Henry really that bad? What could he possibly have done to make you go into hiding?"

"Well," Abigail started angrily. "He first turned my hair bright red while I was playing a game of Wizard's Chess with Billy Hatchford, causing me to look like a total clown! Not that your hair isn't nice Lily, I love your hair! Unlike me, red totally suits you! I thought he was just having some harmless fun but then he and his little friends went to cast the jelly-legs, jelly-fingers and even the jelly-_brain_ jinx on Christopher Figgins when I was just _talking_ to him! If it weren't for the fact that Chris _still_ won't talk to me, I would've actually been impressed that they could pull all those jinxes off! Now Henry's pestering me to go to Hogsmeade with him but come on! It's only our first year! He's actually starting to creep me out!'

When poor Abigail finished her little speech, she went on to hug Lily's slim waist, clutching for dear life as though Henry would jump out from behind a tapestry any second.

"Oh Abby, that must have been quite awful!" Despite her words, Lily couldn't quite keep out the amusement in her voice. "Tell you what, how 'bout my friends and I sit with you first years at lunch today? I'll help you straighten Henry out. For now, let me be your bodyguard, ya?"

Abigail smiled happily at Lily's words as they neared the Great Hall. "_Finally_, someone to help me sort Wood out!"

_Well there goes the formality of first names!_

"Wait," Lily continued, not quite finished with the little brunette in front of her. "Before you do anything you might regret in the future, I want you to think about the possible reasons behind Henry's actions. You don't want to misunderstand to poor bloke, do you?"

Abigail looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, "I guess you're right… I'll think about it later; time for breakfast! Boy am I starving! Thanks loads Lily! You're like the older sister I wish I had!"

Lily laughed and ruffled Abigail's hair. "Who said I was 'like' your older sister? Starting now, I officially _am_ your older sister around here! Now go on, seems like your friends are waiting for you already!"

With that, Abigail Carter rushed off to meet her friends who were staring at her expectantly, curious to know what she was doing with a _sixth _year.

"What are you up to Lily-flower? Making friends with first years are we? You're just too nice!" James asked walking towards her, clearly amused as Abigail began telling her friends about her encounter with Lily, glancing at her every once in a while as she did so.

"Well James, she just reminds me of myself so I thought I'd help her out. Do you know any first year called Henry Wood?"

"Why yes! He's the one with the messy brown hair over there!" James replied as he pointed out the first year laughing heartily with his two friends. "You know, I think he's a lot like me!"

Lily smirked as she caught Henry glance shyly at Abigail while she wasn't looking before turning back to his conversation with his friend.

_You have no idea how right you are James, in more ways than one…_

"Come on James, you don't want to miss breakfast, do you?" Lily said cheekily as she dragged her friend by the arm towards their usual table.

Of course, she did not notice the look of shy longing James gave her but she did feel rather happy when he grasped her hand and dragged _her_ to the table instead.

"Of course not, dear Lily! Breakfast _is_ the most important meal of the day!"

~~ L&J ~~

Breakfast was soon over and lessons passed by in a blur. Since it was a Wednesday, lessons were quite slack and Lily really enjoyed them. Remembering her promise to Abigail, she led her friends to the middle table where the first years were. Of course, the Marauders soon joined them and so did the other sixth years. Most of the first years were either shocked or afraid at this sight bit Abigail's face immediately lit up and she stood to hug Lily.

"Lily! You really came! You are the best big sis ever!" Abigail exclaimed, her voice slightly muffled as she buried her face into Lily's school robes.

Lily laughed merrily and took a seat next to Abigail. The excited first year was telling Lily all about her favourite lessons but stopped when three mischievous-looking boys started walking towards them.

Abigail's eyes widened at this sight and attempted to hide under Lily's cloak which was beside her but alas, Henry Wood had already spotted her.

"Hey Carter! Is that a new cloak? I must say, it looks quite dashing on your pretty little face! Then again, could you take it off? It feels weird talking to a red cloak…"

"Go away Wood! Let me eat lunch in peace!" Abigail's voice came loud and clear from under Lily's cloak. Henry looked crestfallen for a minute but quickly regained his smile.

"Alright-y then, I've gotta eat too! But you know you can't get enough of me Carter!"

Many of the sixth years chuckled at this sight, remembering thousands of similar situations that occurred with Lily and James.

_Honestly! Poor Abigail! But if he is anything like the old Potter, I'm gonna need some reinforcements…_

"James! Come here!" Lily called a rather startled James as he made his way over with half a sandwich in his hands. She explained the situation to James and grinned happily when he agreed to help her. She swiftly took her cloak off Abigail and winked slyly before calling, "Henry! Would you come here for a minute?"

Henry too looked quite startled but made his way here nonetheless. She brought the two boys out of the hall and was quite amused as they conversed about Quidditch quietly behind her. "

So, what Lily and I brought you out here to say was…" James started but faltered at the end. "Urm, what are we here again for Lily?"

Lily rolled her eyes playfully and continued, "Okay, Henry. Just one really simple question: Do you like Abigail?"

Henry's eyes widened and he immediately turned red.

"What? I-uh.. Obviously I mean… S-sort of like... Not saying I'm.. well.."

"Do you Henry?" James asked curiously.

"I.. Well, YES. Okay? I DO LIKE HER! Ever since the first time I saw her on Platform 9 ¾! You happy?" Henry spluttered out; quite red due to anger and embarrassment.

Lily smiled triumphantly and asked, "Then why are you acting like a completely prat then? Uh.. pardon the language though…"

If possible, Henry turned ever redder; his face betraying all his emotions.

"It's because you don't know how to act in front of her ya?" James suggested kindly.

Henry merely nodded shyly before adding quietly, "It's just that she's so nice and I like her a lot! But she won't even talk to me! It just… It just _sucks_ you know?"

"Haha you have no idea…" James said understandingly.

It was Lily's turn to blush. "Well, you see Henry, acting like how you did just now will get you nowhere! If _I_ were Abigail, I would be very confused! It would seem to me that I had just lost a good friend, you don't want her to think that now do you?"

Henry nodded solemnly, deciding that Lily and James were not there to tease him but actually help him.

"What you want to do now is to make her feel comfortable and happy around you. Trust me, showing off and trying to make her jealous will _not_ work; not in first year anyway…"

Lily gave James a stern look.

"Okay, it won't work _at all_!" James added, turning towards Lily.

"Just be who you are, don't pretend to be some arrogant, thick-headed bloke and lose yourself in the process. Even if that works, you don't want the girl to like you for the fake you, right? You're not an arrogant, bullying toe-rag, Wood. I can tell that, Marauder's honour! This is only your first year; this is where first impressions count! However, first impressions can change, so make sure Abigail's doesn't! She already thinks you're a friendly guy, and if I'm not wrong, she won't like who you might end up becoming if you keep this up! Go out there and show Abigail who you really! I'm not saying you stop with your pranks though.. Just keep them safe ya? Alright enough talking for me, GO OUT THERE AND MAKE YOUR BIG BRO PROUD!"

_Did… Did James say all that?_

Realisation dawned on little Henry and he quickly thanked James and Lily. He looked like a new person as he walked back to his friends and he even smiled shyly at Abigail. As they watched Henry go back, Lily couldn't help but ask, "J-James, did you really mean all that? I mean, that was really sweet…"

James grinned sheepishly and rubbed his neck nervously. "Well, that's just how I felt after thinking back to all those years of bickering and well… I didn't want that to happen to little Henry and Abigail! Hopefully he'll be more successful than me, ya?"

Lily stared thoughtfully at James as he made his way back to the hall, thinking about the meaning behind his words. When she felt her heart rate slow down to a comfortable speed, she made her way back to her seat to find her friends all chatting happily and Abigail at an extremely good mood as she talked to Henry from across the table.

_Who said that you weren't successful James? I certainly don't think so…_

* * *

><p>AN: So that was Chapter 7! Hope you enjoyed it~ National day's soon.. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SINGAPORE! 3 Anyways, hope you like Abigail & Wood! Please review to tell me what you think! Luv you guys!

ShhayyJeei~

P.S I just realised that the first part with Ara is completely irrelevant! Or is it? Stay tuned to find out! ;)


	8. Ch8: James From Idiot to Coach

A/N: Heyy! So dis is the eighth chapter~ Hope you all like it! I really love Ara :D For some reason it's real easy writing her ^^ So, now you see the link between the beginning of Chapt 7 to well, dis chapt! *wink* Anyways, **please R&R! **Free virtual cookies to those who do! Lol.. **I have been craving cookies for a while.. **Enough said, ENJOY!

ShhayyJeei~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**James. From Idiot to Coach.**

Ever since her little encounter with James that morning, Arabella's day had gone from bad to worst.

It turned out that Professor Flitwick decided to cancel the Charms quiz but slot in a _practical_ exam instead! Arabella had been focusing so much on textbook information that she forgot to try the charms, let alone practice them!

_At least Professor Flitwick was nice enough to give me a C… Who am I kidding, I got a __**C**__! A mere __**C**__! Not even a__** B+**__!_

On the other hand, she did manage to finish her Transfiguration essay, spent 3 hours in the library she did! She was absolutely proud and happy; until she found out she had copied down the wrong topic anyway…

Obviously very pissed off, Arabella decided to head out for some flying. She contemplated over this of course, thinking her bad luck would follow her to the pitch.

_I don't want to end up in the hospital wing on my first week… I mean, I __**have**__ to get into the Quidditch team! If I don't, I don't know what I'll – _

_I can't believe this! I was a shoe-in for Quidditch Captain back in Beauxbatons! I most definitely will be able to get into the team blindfolded! I used to get injuries all the time when playing back in France! A few cuts or bruises later won't –_

_Of course they would! If those 'cuts and bruises' included concussions and broken limbs, they would most definitely matter! All this bad luck is going to –_

_Argh! Heck care about bad luck! Since when was I so superstitious? It's all because of Potter…_

So Arabella ended up flying around the Quidditch field after her little internal argument. Right then she felt so _alive_! The wind in her hair, the feeling of defying gravity; she was doing something her old muggleborn self would never have thought possible many years ago! She made huge twists and turns, loops in the sky, and reveled in the exhilaration of just being in flight.

Arabella obviously loved flying. Ever since she was taught how to first fly a broom in first year, she pestered her muggle parents to buy her a Nimbus 1500 during summer vacation. Although her parents were not sure what the contraption was for, they ended up getting it for Arabella as an early birthday present, knowing she would cherish it very much. From there she went on to learn about Quidditch and became a Chaser, immediately loving the sport as she made the girls' Quidditch team only in her 2nd year. Quidditch was like a bonus for Arabella where passing the quaffle fluidly to the next chaser without losing rhythm and maintaining that agile grace astounded her; something she never wanted out of her life.

If she ever had to go back to living as a muggle, the thing she would miss most would not be Charms, Transfiguration or even the magic, but the feeling of ruling the world high in the sky on her slender, wooden throne.

Absolutely lost in her thoughts, she did not notice someone else flying beside her until a quaffle was thrown straight at her. With her quick reflexes, Arabella immediately caught the quaffle and made her way back to solid ground, not without shouting at the idiot who had thrown the thing at her in the first place.

"HEY! YOU PRACTICALLY THREW THE QUAFFLE IN MY **FACE**! ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU SHOULD BE GLAD I CAUGHT IT BECAUSE IF I HADN'T, I WOULD BE SUING YOU RIGHT NOW! OH YEAH! SUING YOUR BLOATED, UGLY ARSE OFF! SO YOU HAD BETTER –Potter?"

"Uh… Hi Ara –I mean Monique. Hello Monique…" James said awkwardly as he flew towards her. He saw her face beginning to turn purple and immediately began his explanation rapidly.

"Well, I am so sorry I did that, I must have been blind but– Oh dear, don't get hasty now! OKAY! OKAY! ITHOUGHTYOUWERESIRIUSANDIT' I'MSORRY! SORRY!"

Arabella's arms were down (a sign that she was not going to throw the quaffle at James) but she was still glowering at her attacker.

"If it helps, you would make a brilliant chaser; you easily caught that quaffle despite your rather zoned out state."

Arabella's eyes lit up and she asked excitedly, "Do you really think so? I hope I'll be good enough to get into the Quidditch team!"

"Of course you'll get in! You practically caught that quaffle with your eyes _closed_! So you're going for the tryouts?"

"Absolutely! Are you in the team? I haven't been told who the captain is, let alone the whole team!"

Arabella did not know that she was conversing with the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain himself, and boy was James amused. He decided to let her figure that bit about him herself and went on to describe the Gryffindor Quidditch Team rather vaguely.

"Oh, I'm Seeker, Sirius is beater, McKinnon's Keeper while Price and Vance are Chasers. So we would be needing a Chaser, Beater and probably a reserve somewhere if necessary. Of course, everyone needs to go for tryouts again, so last year's members are not guaranteed a spot. "

"Thank goodness there's a spot open for Chasers! Although last year's members aren't guaranteed a spot, I think it is very unlikely any new members would be better than them! Gosh, I really hope I can get in! I haven't practiced in a while…" Arabella looked down for a minute, as though weighing her chances of getting into the team.

James looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, "Tell you what, how about I train you for tryouts? They should be happening around two weeks from now; we've got plenty of time to shape you up! I may be Seeker, but I used to play Chaser for two years. I can still remember the little tricks and techniques I used back then!"

"Really? You'd actually help me?" Arabella looked shocked for a minute, still letting James' words sink in.

"Why not? I don't mind! Do you think I'd pass up the chance of helping a fellow Gryffindor with high potential?"

Arabella grinned widely and threw her arms around James. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you _so_ much!"

James patted her shoulder rather awkwardly and walked to where their brooms were lying. "Okay… How 'bout we start now?" He threw Arabella back her broom and grinned, "Race you to the goal post!"

"Oh you're on!" Arabella shouted as she kicked off the ground, ready to beat James at his own game.

~~ L&J ~~

"Hey Potter?" Arabella said as the two made their way back to the Common Room to wash up and keep their brooms before heading for dinner. "Thanks a lot for today. You sort of started my bad luck streak this morning but you may have actually turned it around!"

"Haha, really? You're actually a very good Chaser! Now, must we really resort to last name basis? I don't know why we do that; we're not enemies at all!"

Arabella blushed and replied indignantly, "Well, I'm sorry! I consider calling a person by their last name as a form of respect. Since I'm new to everyone, I am not really familiar with you therefore I do not have the right to call you by your first name unless I've been invited to. Well that was what I was taught since young anyway… You've never actually said that I should call you 'James' so sorry for coming off as rude!"

James chuckled heartily before replying, "Well we most definitely have different definitions of the last name basis thing! Since we're now more familiar with each other, I think we can move on to first names. Allow me to introduce myself. Hullo, I'm James Potter, but you can just call me James."

"Pleasure to meet you James. The name's Arabella Monique. You can just call me Ara though; my name is rather long." Arabella introduced, grinning broadly and stuck out her right hand to shake James'.

James gave a lopsided grin and continued, "Now that that's done, let's confirm our little training sessions. Quidditch trials haven't started yet so the pitch shouldn't be booked. How 'bout I meet you here every day at 4pm? That gives us 'bout 4 hours of practice before dinner."

Arabella shook her head in disbelief. "Wow, James. You really were serious! I can't believe I've gone from dreading you because of Potions to having you as my new coach!

"Start believing love! And by the way, I'm most definitely not Sirius!" James stated with a roguish wink.

"Oh haha very funny," Arabella replied sarcastically. "Just because I'm new, doesn't mean I don't recognize a bad name pun when I see –or in this case, _hear_ one! You said you had been a Chaser for two years but changed to Seeker. Why d'ya do that?"

James grinned cheekily and started, "Well, partly due to my ego,"

This resulted in some eye-rolling from Arabella.

"_But_ the true reason was that I had always been drawn to that golden little bugger –the snitch. For some reason whenever I played and passed the quaffle around and scored goals, I always had my eye out for that snitch! It was ridiculous really how…"

Arabella listened half-heartedly, still rather surprised at the sudden change in their relationship. For some reason, she felt that the rest of Hogwarts _knew_ how she was going to react with James Potter that morning. She felt that her responses that morning were fixed; not hers but perhaps… Lily's? She knew that she shared many similarities with the redhead but she could also tell the distinct differences between them!

The problem was: Could the rest of Hogwarts see that?

As the two neared the portrait of the Fat Lady, Arabella really hoped that she was just paranoid. She decided that she genuinely liked James Potter and would make the best out of things and just deal with being his Potions partner.

It might not be the smoothest of rides, but it will definitely be the most interesting one.


	9. Ch9: Meet Arabella The Dog

_A/N: Okay, I am SO sorry for such a long wait but I had exams and projects the past few weeks.. I managed to write the story out in my phone but then I just went and rewrote the beginning and I am currently typing it out on my laptop! - Hope you all enjoy it! __Btw, I know my updates are rather irregular-ish so I'm gonna start putting recaps at the start of chapters now (: Hope you enjoy this chapter! Next one gonna come up real soon (hopefully tmr?)! I'm almost done wif it ^^_

__ShhayyJeei~  
><em>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time on Things To Remember:<em>**

_Arabella listened half-heartedly, still rather surprised at the sudden change in their relationship. For some reason, she felt that the rest of Hogwarts knew how she was going to react with James Potter that morning. She felt that her responses that morning were fixed; not hers but perhaps… Lily's? She knew that she shared many similarities with the redhead but she could also tell the distinct differences between them!_

_The problem was: Could the rest of Hogwarts see that?_

_As the two neared the portrait of the Fat Lady, Arabella really hoped that she was just paranoid. She decided that she genuinely liked James Potter and would make the best out of things and just deal with being his Potions partner._

_It might not be the smoothest of rides, but it will definitely be the most interesting one._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Meet Arabella... The Dog.**

Lily knocked her head against her desk in defeat. She had attempted transfiguring her lamp into a dog but failed miserably (for goodness sake, she could not tell the difference between a bird and a dog!). She was supposed to master transfiguring inanimate objects into specific animals.

"I obviously have the transfiguring part down!" With a flick of her wand, she transformed the lamp and frowned at her results. "Just not the specific part…" she added as she picked up the canary on her desk. "You should be a golden retriever damn it!"

She plunked down onto her bed in defeat and aimed her wand at the general direction of her new victim: the alarm clock.

"Anima mutatio!" she enunciated in a clear voice. After bracing herself for the worse, she cracked open one eye to look at her work. However, just as she was doing so, a piercing shriek came from someone in front of her. Lily winced and kept her eyes shut.

_Surely my work can't be that hideous!_

She finally opened her eyes to find Arabella's horrified face. Lily looked around her checked the room.

_Let's see… No burn marks, broken furniture, unconscious roommates, withering plants, pieces of glass, unusual sounds, floating objects, crazy insects, jumping jellybeans, fast-moving tortoises, walking dolphins, singing bees, singing __Marlene__s, rolling vegetables –Yup! Everything's in tip-top shape!_

"What's the matter Ara?" Lily asked innocently.

"Oh I'll tell you what's wrong Lily," Arabella started calmly. "I have the strangest urge to run around in circles chasing my imaginary tail!" She turned so her back faced Lily. "Wow! Guess what? IT ISN'T IMAGINARY ANYMORE!"

Lily flinched as she saw the fluffy white tail. _Oh man.. Not again…._ This was probably the hundredth time this happened to one of Lily's rommates.

"Well, look on the bright side," she started optimistically. "I finally got the dog part right!"

"Dog _tail_, you mean. If I start sprouting out floppy ears I will hex you Lily Evans," the blonde warned. Lily gulped and tried to transfigure her friend back. This obviously did not work considering fur began to line Arabella's head.

"Lily! I take my threat back! I will not lay a hand on you at all! Just get someone else to help! Hurry!" Arabella squeaked, feeling a bark coming from her throat. "How about you ask WOOF-er? … LILY! WOOF! I'M BAR-WOOF! WELF MEEEE! WOOF! WOOF!"

Lily scrambled out of her bed and dragged poor Arabella with her. Lily began hyperventilating as her friend began cursing –in dog.

_Not good… NOT good! This is worse than when I transfigured Marls into a canary! Where's that boy?_

However, by the time the pair reached the last step, Lily could not feel her friend's hand in hers. She whirled around, only to find a Cavaliar King Charles Spaniel staring right back at her.

"Woof!" Arabella the dog barked, her brown eyes staring playfully at her.

"Shit. JAMES POTTER!" Lily scooped the dog into her arms and rushed towards the fireplace where James was.

"Lily? What happened?" James asked worriedly as he got out of his comfy chair near the fireplace.

"Oh, well there's nothing wrong with _me_! It's _Arabella_!" Lily gushed, holing the spaniel up to him.

"… Arabella?" James stared curiously at the dog.

Arabella barked happily and licked James' face. Both James and Lily jumped at this sudden act and little Arabella took this as an opportunity to try out her jumping skills.

"ARABELLA!" Lily cried as her best friend jumped out of her hands. James made a lunge for the hyper dog and landed on his face just as the portrait door swung open. Seeing her escape, Arabella raced to the portrait hole with Lily at her heels. It was quite a funny sight to see the usually cool James Potter face first on the floor and a hysterical Lily Evans chasing after a small Cavaliar Kings Spaniel. Lily managed to catch up with Arabella but the portrait door slammed shut just when Lily reached out to grab her. Let's just say poor Lily got a big bump because of that.

"Oooof! Ara! Argh!" Lily cursed as her head hit the portrait door. She scrambled up to find a rather confused James on the floor and ran towards him, attempting to get him out of his dazed state. "Oi! James get up! We need to find Arabella! James!"

Poor James merely groaned dizzily in response but got up nonetheless, causing Lily to instantly drag the boy with her out to find her best friend. "Where are we going Lily-Billy?" James asked groggily. "Doesn't it take one to chase a dog?"

"Come on James! I need someone to change her back don't I?" Lily snapped, dragging the boy out of the common room in search of Arabella the dog.

~~ L&J ~~

It was a strange sensation being a dog… Everything seemed taller and more intimidating… Yet, it felt good knowing that it was possible to do anything without an ounce of guilt because –hey, you _are_ a dog!

That was how Arabella felt as she raced out of the Gryffindor common room. She was obviously not feeling herself as she left a very dizzy James and anxious Lily behind.

_Hmmm… Where to go now? I could go to the kitchens-that is if I knew where they were… Wait-is that bacon I smell? _

A plus for being a dog: A terrific sense of smell; Arabella could smell the succulent scent of tender juicy bacon sizzling on a hot pan in the kitchens. She lifted her muzzle and followed the scent eagerly. She wasn't sure where she was going exactly and a few curious looks were thrown her way as she followed her nose. After all, it's not every day a Cavaliar King Charles Spaniel comes trotting up and down the hallway!

Arabella did not notice any of them though; she felt perfectly normal! Not taking into account the height difference of course… and also the fact that she could hear and smell ten times better. Maybe a wee bit warm all over with the fur?

Yup, perfectly normal!

No matter, there was only one thing on her mind at the moment: breakfast. And boy was she going to get it…

What could you expect? She _was_ a dog!

Arabella finally found the source of that wonderful smell of bacon but was dismayed to find a big portrait of a bowl of fruit standing in her way! She began pawing it in frustration and even began jumping, trying to find some sort of secret panel. _Where -jump- is -jump- that -jump- stupid -jump- door?_

Deciding to try for the apple, she began reaching for it in desperation. _Come on! Please open up! I am so hungry– ooof! _All of a sudden, the pear, not the apple, began giggling and the portrait swung open, giving Arabella access to the kitchens, but also a bruised bum. _Ha! Wait a minute –ouch… Sore bum… Sore, sore bum… _"What the?" Arabella looked up to find Sirius' curious gaze on her.

_Hi Sirius! Guess what? I'm a bloody dog! Now, get me some breakfast! Preferably bacon!_

"Woof! Woof-woof!" was all that escaped Arabella's mouth as she got up and trotted into the kitchens. _Damn… He doesn't understand me, does he?_

"Well, I'm pretty sure dogs aren't usually in the kitchens so, what are you doing here little guy?" Sirius muttered, reaching out to carry her. Arabella huffed as best as she could; she was a _girl_ after all! Wasn't it obvious? Being automatically classified as a 'guy' was just irritating but actually _carrying_ her? She had legs you know! Rather degrading to be carried around if you asked her!

Arabella fidgeted in Sirius' arms at first but soon she became still, a rather calm yet amused expression overcoming her face.

_Being carried is… different. A bit dependent on the carrier of course; yet surprisingly relaxing. I mean, imagine being carried around all day! Being a dog had its privileges! Well, writing with paws would be a little –bacon! _

Arabella squeaked as she was engulfed by the smell and sight of her long awaited breakfast. Immediately she perked up on her seat beside Sirius and dug into her meal. "Haha hungry aren't you? I remember how I craved bacon too the first time I padded in here…" A faraway look came over Sirius as he remembered skidding into the kitchens accidentally as Padfoot. "_Anyway_, after this I'm going to have to find out how and why you're here! Lucky for you, no spells will be needed because I have my ways…" With a sly wink he too tucked into his second plate of bacon.

After about 10 minutes of bacon stuffing, Arabella was _full_! She lay down beside Sirius in a heap of brown and white fur and began searching for any stray pieces of bacon to eat. Another good thing about her newfound dogginess: She could act like a total _slob_ and no one would care!

Unfortunately, the same thing could not be said for Sirius. He ate that bacon like he hadn't eaten in years. This _obviously_ wasn't true; the boy probably ate every 3 seconds!

"Okay, time to find why you're here little guy…" Sirius said, standing up as he did so. Arabella's eyes widened as Sirius' form became smaller and leaner, his black mop of hair suddenly becoming… fur?

_Bloody hell._

Sirius Black had taken the form of a shaggy black dog.

"Sirius Black? Pad… Foot. Oh." Arabella opened her mouth, not even sure if he would understand her.

Sirius obviously understood her because his ears immediately perked up and his eyes widened in alarm. "You sound very familiar… you're not that female Border Collie I ran away from last full moon are you? If you are, I have a perfectly good explanation for my sudden disappearance! Remember what I told you about those people named Prongs, Wormtail and Moony? Ya, I wasn't just showing off! It's really true! And this brings me back to–"

Arabella rolled her eyes and cuffed him in the ear. "Even as a dog you're being chased by females; which in this case are also called bitches. Haha… Why am I not surprised? So, enjoyed being an _illegal_ animagus without me?"

Sirius grinned, "Hmmm… Sarcasm with a hint of reprimanding! Only two people can pull that off: Lily and Arabella. Only one who would actually be crazy enough to be transfigured into a dog _willingly_ and add in the bitch pun? Arbaella Monique! So that means…. Shit! You're Ara!"

"Well done genius! And for the record, I wasn't willing! Lily did this! Now get me back to the common room so James can transform me back. I'd _love_ to continue playing hide-and-seek, but my paws are getting tired," Arabella stated solemnly, sticking her swollen paws out to prove her point.

Sirius rolled his eyes and within seconds was human again. He gathered the tired dog in his arms and made his way to the Gryffindor common room. "I would transfigure you back myself, but I guess I'm too lazy… Besides, it's rather nice carrying you around. You're really light, you know that?"

Arabella merely whined in her sleep and snuggled comfortably into Sirius' arms. Soon, all that could be heard in the hallway were the slow steps of Sirius Black and the soft snores of Arabella Monique.

~~ L&J ~~

"ARABELLA MONIQUE!" Lily screamed. She was on a rampage as she dragged James with her down every corridor in search of her best friend.

Who she turned into a Cavaliar King Charles Spaniel.

A dog.

James was still quite surprised that Lily Evans, top girl in their level and shoe-in for head girl, had turned her best friend into a _dog_! After the initial shock, he was overcome with a feeling he was sure Lily would kill him for if she found out: utter amusement.

After all, it wasn't every day that Lily Evans messed up so bad she had to go gallivanting around the whole castle with a rather dazed and bemused James Potter in tow!

"Urm… Lily I think it'd be best if we split up or something…" James started, thinking about the Marauder's Map he had left on his desk. "You know, cover more ground? Besides, I've left something in my room that might-"

"No! I will not let you go back because you _must_ be with me to transfigure Ara back once we find her! Who knows if she'll run away the minute I find her?" Lily was borderline hysterical as her grip on James' wrist became tighter at the thought of Arabella jumping off the astronomy tower or drowning in the lake.

"Lily, LILY! Let's find her _before _you cut my blood circulation and I forever lose my wrist ya? So, imagine you were a dog with super keen senses of smell and hearing, where would you go?"

"Urm… The greenhouse? Pumpkin Patch? Hagrid's hut? Slytherin common room? The forbidden forest?" Lily's voice had gotten really high, Lily herself ready to have yet another panic attack.

James placed a hand on Lily shoulder and gave her hand a little squeeze "The kitchens, Lily! The kitchens!" Rather shocked at his touch and close proximity, Lily merely nodded, her heart pumping a mile a minute. "Let's go then!" he said earnestly, letting go of her hand and running towards the kitchens. Lily's heart rate eventually slowed down but though she would not admit it, she missed the warm feeling of having James' hand in hers.

Although James was right about Arabella's whereabouts, the pair had arrived a tad bit too late. As they arrived at the portrait of fruit, Lily realised that she had no idea where the kitchens were in the first place. "J-James," she asked timidly. "It must seem foolish asking this considering we've sort of been running towards it but… Where are the kitchens exactly?" James chuckled at this and smiled kindly. He said nothing as he took Lily's hand and pulled her closer to him. Her breath hitched at the sudden contact but James seemed to be oblivious to the faint blush on Lily's cheeks. He directed her hand to the portrait in front of them and rested it on the pear.

"Tickle it," he instructed, eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

Lily snapped out of her reverie and stared blankly for a moment but did what she was told and 'tickled' the pear tentatively. Her eyes widened as said pear actually began _giggling_ and a gasp escaped her lips as the portrait swung open to reveal the kitchens in all its glory. "Goodness…" she whispered as she stepped inside, still grasping James' hand while doing so.

"Hello Mister Potter! Would you like Ellie to get you and Miss something to eat?" chirped Ellie the house elf as she passed by the pair holding a bucket of strawberries. "Strawberries and waffles perhaps?"

James rolled his eyes, amused by the elf's impeccable manners. "What did I tell you Ellie? James is just fine! Oh, this is Lily Evans by the way. Want anything Lily? We could eat something before we go. Well, okay then how about some sandwiches Ellie? Anything is fine, wouldn't want to bother you!"

With a quick knowing glance at Lily, Ellie smiled and immediately set off for those sandwiched. In a few seconds, she returned with a doggy bag containing the two ham and cheese sandwiches. "There you go Miss Evans and Mister James! Hope you enjoy them! Nice to meet you at last Miss Evans! Mister James is a very sweet boy; he really thinks highly of you! Very well, must be off to prepare breakfast! Have a good day!" Ellie greeted and disapparated with a 'pop!'.

James ruffled his hair sheepishly and mumbled, "Well, I guess Mister James is better than Potter… "

Lily, being the curious girl she was, wondered what Ellie was getting at and asked, "James, what was Ellie talking about just now –"

"Hey! Arabella wasn't here! I wonder where she could've gone, eh? How about we head back to the common room? Maybe she found her way back there!" James interrupted, hoping she would forget about Ellie's words for now.

James got his wish but immediately hysterical Lily was back. She raced back to the common room, the sandwiches and Ellie momentarily forgotten and James lost feeling of his wrist once again. As the pair practically tackled the portrait and tumbled into the common room, a familiar voice greeted them.

"Why hello James, Lily. Looking for your best friend?" Sirius cooed as he stroked the dog sleeping on his lap.

Lily screamed anxiously and rushed towards her best friend. "A-Arabella! What is she doing-"

"Shhh!" Sirius interrupted. "You don't want to wake her do you?"

Immediately, Lily fell silent but she nudged the bespectacled boy beside her. Her expectant gaze shifting from James to Arabella on Sirius' lap. James rolled his eyes playfully and took out his wand. Soon, Arabella Monique was back to normal yet still very sound asleep, having not budged from her place on Sirius' lap. Sirius nudged the sleeping girl softly and watched as she changed from peaceful to really, _really_ angry.

"LILY MARIE EVANS! I CANNOT BELIEVE I WAS JUST TURNED INTO A BLOODY DOG! YOU ARE _SO_ DEAD!" Arabella hollered, ready to pounce on Lily if it weren't for the strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist restraining her. Lily's eyes widened to the size of saucers and she hid behind James.

"Well, in my defense, _you_ were the one who came in the way-"

Seeing Arabella's death glare, she immediately changed her explanation.

"I-I mean, it's my fault! I'm _so_ sorry! I'll never attempt transfiguration in the same room as you ever again! But come on, being a dog couldn't be that bad! Hehe… Sorry?"

If anyone were to walk into the common room at that moment, they would be surprised to find a restrained Arabella and a cowering Lily; both Sirius and James caught in the middle of this. Arabella took deep breaths and smiled sheepishly at Sirius as she stood up. "Okay, being a dog was kind of fun. However, to prevent more of these 'accidents' I suggest James tutor you or something. Your transfiguration _is_ horrible Lily, no offense!"

Lily rolled her eyes and replied, "None taken. Never thought I'd say this, but James, are you willing to tutor me in transfiguration?"

James shook his head in amusement but agreed nonetheless. "How 'bout we start today? We've both got free periods after lunch, ya?"

"Yup! So we'll meet at the library!" Lily said. "Okay, how about some breakfast? I am _starving_!"

Sirius and Arabella exchanged a knowing glance and laughed. "Nah it's okay! We're both kind of full. We'll just see you in class!"

James and Lily just shrugged and together made their way to the Great Hall, Lily trying her best to defend herself from the rather _true_ accusations of her transfiguration skills.


	10. Ch10: Young Love and Quidditch Mayhems

_**Last time on Things to Remember:**_

_If anyone were to walk into the common room at that moment, they would be surprised to find a restrained Arabella and a cowering Lily; both Sirius and James caught in the middle of this. Arabella took deep breaths and smiled sheepishly at Sirius as she stood up. "Okay, being a dog was kind of fun. However, to prevent more of these 'accidents' I suggest James tutor you or something. Your transfiguration __is__ horrible Lily, no offense!"_

_Lily rolled her eyes and replied, "None taken. Never thought I'd say this, but James, are you willing to tutor me in transfiguration?"_

_James shook his head in amusement but agreed nonetheless. "How 'bout we start today? We've both got free periods after lunch, ya?"_

_"Yup! So we'll meet at the library!" Lily said. "Okay, how about some breakfast? I am __starving__!"_

_Sirius and Arabella exchanged a knowing glance and laughed. "Nah it's okay! We're both kind of full. We'll just see you in class!"_

_James and Lily just shrugged and together made their way to the Great Hall, Lily trying her best to defend herself from the rather __true__ accusations of her transfiguration skills._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Young Love and Quidditch Mayhems**

"Okay, let's try transfiguring inanimate objects into other inanimate objects first. _Then_ we'll go one to inanimate to animate transfiguration," James said pointedly at Lily's put-out expression. "Before you even wave your wand and say out the incantation, in a _clear_ voice mind you, you have to visualize what you want your target to transform into. For example, if I want to transfigure this piece of parchment into a vase, I have to imagine both the outcome and the process. Watch..."

James spoke in a clear voice and with a graceful swish of his wand, the piece of plain parchment transformed into an intricately designed vase, complete with a flower.

"Okay, let me try!" Lily imitated James and with a flick of her wand, the piece of parchment became a vase alright, an origami vase that is. Dismayed at her work, Lily thumped her head on the table, refusing to look at her tutor in the eye.

"Haha, I see your problem, your wandwork isn't correct. You're flicking your wand, not swishing it," he demonstrated with his wand.

"What's the big difference between 'swishing' and 'flicking'? Same thing to me!" Lily said indignantly, doing the spell again, changing her textbook into half a vase. At this, she almost threw the half vase onto the floor, her short temper not helping at all.

"Come here," James muttered, taking Lily's hand in his own. Gently, he repeated the movement and Lily stiffened, but she soon relaxed and as she looked into James' eyes, repeated the spell and finally, the piece of parchment in front of her turned into a beautiful hazel coloured vase. James smiled in encouragement while Lily gasped in surprise. Slowly, a faint blush tainted her cheeks as she looked from the vase to James.

_Yup, definitely the exact shade of his eyes…_

~~ L&J ~~

"Hey Remus is here too," Lily whispered to James as she successfully transfigured her textbook into a Chihuahua for the third time. James nodded vaguely as he scrutinized Lily's Chihuahua, checking for any imperfections and areas for improvement. Lily rolled her eyes. "Quit being so serious Professor Potter! Can't we take a break now?"

James straightened up and looked curiously at her. "Why Lily-flower I thought you'd notice the difference between 'ole Sirius and me by now! Okay, okay don't get your knickers in a twist! Let's go for break ya? What were you saying about Remus?"

Lily surreptitiously glanced at Remus' direction and whispered again. "Look at Remus –Don't turn around! Well, for the past ten minutes he's been reading his book."

"Well what's wrong with that?"

"He's still on the same page," she pointed out. "_And_, that girl over there, her name's Zoe, has been looking at him for the past five minutes while doing homework. At least she's not that obvious since she is actually finishing up that essay. Though I must say, her progress is slow…"

James shook his head in disbelief. "Honestly Lily! Were you even listening when I was explaining human transfiguration to you for the past ten minutes?"

"Ahem, I _was_ practicing my object-to-animal transfiguration… Right, Zoe is a Ravenclaw in our year and sits next to me in Muggle Studies. She's really nice but very _very _shy!" At James still dumbfounded expression, Lily grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry, it's not that I'm nosy, it's just that last summer I got hooked onto reading my dad's Sherlock Holmes series and well, some habits are hard to kick, eh?"

James had no idea who Sherlock Holmes was but his eyes twinkled mischievously. "Are you sure they'll be good together?" he checked with Lily, making sure he would be doing the right thing for the marauder, practically his brother.

"Positive! She likes reading, is very friendly, smart and just a lovely girl."

James looked from Zoe to Remus and kept his things determinedly. "You take Zoe while I take Moony. I'll go talk to him and you go to Zoe a few minutes later. Act casual. Alright, let's get them together!"

~~ L&J ~~

Lily took her time packing her stuff and after about a minute, she slung her bag over her shoulder and made her way to the Magical Creatures section of the library, _'coincidentally' _ending up right next to the table where Zoe was.

"Hey there Zoe! Finished your essay on the effects muggle inventions had on the wizarding world yet?" Lily asked. Zoe seemed distracted as she glanced at Remus before replying. "Oh ya, in fact I've already finished it. It's due tomorrow you know. You haven't started?"

"What? Oh! Obviously I've finished it too! I was… Just wondering if I could double check some stuff with you before handing it in tomorrow!" At the look Zoe was giving her, Lily knew the girl did not buy it one bit. Lily changed her approach, going from _subtle_ to _straight-to-the-point_. "Anyway, I've noticed you've been looking at Remus for a while now…"

Zoe's eyes widened and she dragged Lily down to sit next to her. "I'm not _that_ obvious am I? Anywho, you _cannot_ tell Remus, or anyone for that matter, that I like him!"

Lily's raised her eyebrow. "I just said you were looking at Remus! Who said anything about you fancying him?"

Realising her mistake, Zoe smacked her forehead with her hand but turned to look at Lily pleadingly. "Please Lily, don't tell him! I-I don't know what I'd do if he rejects me… What am I talking about? I can't even pluck the courage to ask him out let alone brace myself for rejection!"

Lily's eyes softened and she told the Ravenclaw softly, "Zoe, he won't reject you! You are the nicest girl I know; Remus would be stupid not to go out with you! In fact, I think he's also interested…" The girls turned around and found Remus looking at them, specifically at Zoe. As their eyes met, Zoe looked away, blushing profusely, causing Remus to look hopeful and more confident than before. Lily grinned as James gave her a thumbs-up behind Remus.

"It's okay if you're shy to ask him, Zoe. I personally think that the guy should be the one asking the girl out. But anyways, give him a chance if he asks alright?" With a pat on the back, Lily left the library smiling, knowing for sure that Zoe would make a wonderful girlfriend for Remus.

_She just needs a little push._

~~ L&J ~~

"Come on, mate! What's stopping you from asking her out? You obviously like her, and she likes you back!" James insisted as he faced one of his best mates.

"You really think so?" Remus asked hopefully. "Wait, even _if_ she does, I don't want her to get hurt because of my… Furry little problem…"

"Moony! What do you mean 'if'? And what about your furry little problem? You can't hurt her."

"Not physically! I mean, I don't want to lead her on because I'll probably have to end it off before… She realizes _what_ I am."

"Remus, I know what you're thinking right now. You are _not_ a monster! This is probably the first time I've seen you interested in a girl; I'm not going to let your insecurities stop you from even taking a chance! At least go talk to her, and then see how it goes from there! For once, stop thinking about what would, might, could, should or even will happen. It's our last year at Hogwarts, live for once! Turn around, do you see that girl? She _likes_ you, now what are you going to do about it?"

Remus turned around and just as James said, there was Zoe, looking at him with her mesmerising blue eyes and shy smile. He took on a look of pure determination and he turned back to answer James, "I'll ask her out! Thanks James, I'm going to ask Zoe Jones out –after class!" At James' exasperated look he cried out in defense. "It'd be awkward to ask now! _Fine_, I'll ask her in Arithmancy!"

James grinned smugly, finally satisfied with his friend's answer. "Perfect! Now, what is this book you're reading? I've noticed you're still on page 5. Is it any good yet?"

~~ L&J ~~

"I'm so nervous for Quidditch tryouts," Arabella said worriedly as she made her way to the Quidditch field with her friends. Lily smiled encouragingly and liked arms with her and Marlene.

"You'll do great! You _have_ been training with the best," she reminded, hoping to boost her friend's confidence.

"Yeah, I can't believe you only found out James, your _coach_, was _Captain_ of the Gryffindor Quidditch team a week ago! And through a _first_ year!" Marlene added, still amused that it took her friend that long to figure it out.

Arabella rolled her eyes and clutched her broom nervously. "No matter, I'm still worried I won't be able to get in. You and that seventh year, Emiline, are _shoe-ins_ for Chaser! What if someone else is better than me? Heck, James will probably choose a more talented fifth or fourth year over me!"

"Ara! Relax, you'll do fine. James would be stupid not to put you in the team! With you in, Gryffindor would become almost invincible," Zoe assured, smiling warmly.

"Hey, why d'ya say 'almost'?" Remus asked in amusement, wrapping his shoulder around Zoe.

"Well," she stated matter-of-factly. "You all haven't seen Ravenclaw yet! Remember, I'm only here because my house is also having their tryouts at the same time!"

"Right…" Lily said sarcastically, throwing a wink at Remus' direction

"I hope Adam gets into the team again; he's a really good keeper!" Marlene said, glancing casually at Adam as he got ready for tryouts.

"Marlene! I thought you were interested in Sirius!" Lily exclaimed, rather shocked at her friend's interest change.

"Sirius and I are too similar, don't cha think? We're better as friends. Anyway, I think he might be interested in someone else. Though I bet he doesn't even know it yet!" Marlene explained. Truth be told, Marlene had fancied Adam for a while now, since the end of last year in fact, but for some reason she just hadn't told anybody, until now.

"We'd better get down there!" Arabella exclaimed as the rest took their seats by the stands. "Wish us luck!"

~~ L&J ~~

The tryouts were rather interesting. Ravenclaw's tryouts were held on the right side of the field while Gryffindor's was on the left. Basically, the left side of the field was noisier and crazier.

James, being the first sixth year Quidditch Captain, was rather nervous and started the tryouts off with the beaters-_not_ a good idea. Sirius was undoubtedly the best among the group with a fifth year named Mason Harding was a close second and another two worth considering. The rest who tried out, however, were mostly amateur third or fourth years who came just for the heck of it, causing a lot of commotion as all hell broke loose when the bludgers were released. Two third years were even injured and had to be sent to the hospital wing!

James ruffled his hair in frustration. The task wasn't even that hard! All they had to do was practice their aim on the floating targets around their half of the field! Who knew their hand-eye coordination could be that bad? Thanks goodness there were at least four good players he could choose from, namely Harding, Fletcher, Moors and Sirius. Surprisingly, Samuel Adams and Henry Wood, mere first years, came to try out but James decided to turn a blind eye. Samuel, who tried out as a beater, was surprisingly quite good, of course the two wouldn't really be able to join, but who was he to deny them from the experience?

"Okay, next up are the Chasers!" James shouted. James watched as Arabella and Marlene passed the quaffle swiftly between them across the field in a fast yet comfortable rhythm. Emiline was paired up with a fifth year and although her partner was a little clumsy, they still managed to get across the field a few seconds after Marlene and Arabella. The candidates were then made to practice shooting with Adam as Keeper. Although he wasn't guaranteed a spot, James felt it was best to let those trying out get a taste of what they might be facing if they got into the team. Of course, Adam was a great Keeper and only a handful managed to score. And out of those who scored, only three got in at least five shots: Emiline, Marlene and Arabella. It was clear who James would choose and of course Sirius had to be so kind as to point it out by introducing more of his ready-made magical fireworks.

As if it wasn't already clear based on the Chaser tryouts, Adam was the best out of all those who tried for Keeper, thus concluding the tryouts because hey, the Seeker position was already filled up! It was a long and tiring day but James felt happy as he dismissed everyone for dinner. It was clear how this year's team was going to be a strong one, and boy were they going to win the Quidditch Cup this year!

* * *

><p><em>AN: So that's Chapter 10! (: Special shout-out to Zoexclaire! They're not exactly together **yet**, but obv they will be ^^ Yup, hope you enjoyed this! Don't forget to review~ Tell me about the parts you like or any areas for improvement. Heck, you can even tell me about your pet goldfish! XP Cya next chapter people~~_

ShhayyJeei~ 


	11. Ch11: Playing Cupid

_A/N: Ahhh sorry for the loooog wait! Explanations at the end because I don't want to talk too much here so you can continue ith the story! What are you still doing here? GO! GO READ THE STORY! XD_

_Disclaimer: (Wow I havent done this in a while ) I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS. Except for Arabella, all the other OCs and the plot. :D If I did own Harry Potter and -gasp- James and Lily, I wouldn't be writing on ffnet now would I? ;)_

**_Last time on Things to Remember:_**

_"Okay, next up are the Chasers!" James shouted. James watched as Arabella and Marlene passed the quaffle swiftly between them across the field in a fast yet comfortable rhythm. Emiline was paired up with a fifth year and although her partner was a little clumsy, they still managed to get across the field a few seconds after Marlene and Arabella. The candidates were then made to practice shooting with Adam as Keeper. Although he wasn't guaranteed a spot, James felt it was best to let those trying out get a taste of what they might be facing if they got into the team. Of course, Adam was a great Keeper and only a handful managed to score. And out of those who scored, only three got in at least five shots: Emiline, Marlene and Arabella. It was clear who James would choose and of course Sirius had to be so kind as to point it out by introducing more of his ready-made magical fireworks._

_As if it wasn't already clear based on the Chaser tryouts, Adam was the best out of all those who tried for Keeper, thus concluding the tryouts because hey, the Seeker position was already filled up! It was a long and tiring day but James felt happy as he dismissed everyone for dinner. It was clear how this year's team was going to be a strong one, and boy were they going to win the Quidditch Cup this year!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Playing Cupid**

It was a usual Quidditch practice when James realised he might be developing feelings. Not just the touch-and-go feelings mind you, but maybe the once in a lifetime kind of feelings…

_Or maybe it was just the burrito I had for breakfast…_

He had begun noticing the slight changes in _her_. How her hair is always in a ponytail, never down… How her face scrunches up in frustration when facing a tough Arithmancy problem… How she doesn't just smile for anyone one… Even the brand of her shoes!

_Wait... Who was I thinking about again?_

Unfortunately, James wasn't even sure who this _'she'_ was. He was having a hard time suppressing his past feelings for Lily and confirming his 'might be' developing ones for Arabella. '_Might_ _be' _feelings. As he spent more time with the two girls, he couldn't help feeling those same emotions over and over! Arabella was funny, smart, stubborn and feisty…. And so was Lily.

_Maybe those two girls just spend too much time together _–_No! Wait, I do like Arabella! I think… Gah! What am I thinking? Of course I do! A-and… I'll ask her to… Hogsmeade! Right. Yes, that's what I'll do… _

James was determined as he got off his broom and made his way over to where the Chasers were training. He was so 'sure' of his feelings, wasn't he?

~~ L&J ~~

"Hey Marls, you done with that Potion's essay yet?" Lily asked her best friend as she sat down beside her for dinner.

"Well, what do you think Lily? I was with you for 2/3 of the day and did you even catch me doing Potions? Even _once_?" Marlene snapped. Lily raised her eyebrows and reached to get a bowl of mushroom soup.

"Okaay… Who's got your knickers in a twist?" Marlene gave a small smile and jerked her head to the sixth year boys who just entered the Great Hall.

"Sorry… Just frustrated that I'm not making any progress!" she explained. Lily stared blankly at her, as though not understanding what she meant.

"Progress with what?" the redhead asked innocently.

Marlene rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "Adam, Lily! Adam! Who else? Arghh, you can be so dense sometimes!"

Lily pretended to look hurt but smiled nonetheless. "Of course I knew, silly! Just wanted to hear you say it out loud –didn't know you'd say it _that_ loud though…"

She laughed as Marlene blushed profusely and tried to look at anywhere but at the direction of the sixth year boys. _Adam_ in particular, had his eyebrows raised. "You really like him, don't you?" she asked softly. She watched as her friend tried to deny it with a look that said 'Are you kidding me?' but ended up blushing and stammering in the end.

"Urm… Maybe, I mean.. Y-yes. I really do like him, Lily." Marlene admitted, her face the same colour as Lily's hair.

"Well, I think it's great that you have _finally _admitted it! I _was_ getting worried that you were never going to tell me…" Lily trailed off, waiting to see her friend's reaction.

"You KNEW? Omgeee was I that _obvious_? Ahh, what if _Adam_ already knows too and thinks I'm some shy, melodramatic loser?

"… Melodramatic?"

"I ran out of words okay!" Marlene huffed indignantly.

Just then, Arabella came in from her detention with Professor Higgs from Arithmancy. Don't let the name fool you; he's the most unreasonable teacher ever.

"How was it?" Lily asked sympathetically.

"Horrible!" Arabella exclaimed.. "He made me go around cleaning _all_ the armours on the 3rd floor corridor _without_ magic! And all because I hadn't studied for that _one_ quiz and 'failed' it!"

"You're answers _were_ all random magical creatures dear," Marlene pointed out.

"Well, I'm sorry I thought I was _still_ in Care of Magical Creatures!"

"We didn't even have that class on that day!" Lily exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Oh come off it Lily! You have to admit, the teacher _is_ a downright prick!"

Lily shook her head unconvincingly, trying her best to defend her teacher. "If this were another teacher like McGonagall or even Slughorn I'd defend him but… He _did _give me an A when I didn't draw up my Arithmancy chart with a #1b quill… Not like a muggle A mind you, but an _adequate! A freaking ADEQUATE!_ Uh, and don't even get me started on his stupid sexist rules! Only _guys _can solve such _'complicated'_ problems! Don't worry if you _ladies_ don't understand; it's perfectly natural! Lucky for you, we have such talented young men here like… Mr Potter!" Lily mimicked in a low yet girlish tone.

"Haha, James? He can barely solve 1+1!" Arabella exclaimed.

"Hey, I heard that!" James shouted from the other end of the table. "And by the way, it is most definitely equal to window!"

"No!" Sirius protested beside him. "It's 11!"

The girls laughed as the pair began arguing over the 'correct' answer. "James isn't even close! At least Black's got a number!" Lily sputtered out.

"Speaking of James," Arabella added nonchalantly. "Apparently I'm going to Hogsmeade with him this weekend."

The laughter abruptly stopped and the girls all stared mutely at their friend; attracting the attention of some students. The awkward silence was broken by Emily's choking as she sputtered out, "W-what?" Arabella laughed as she patted her friend on the back and looked at the rest, waiting for their reaction.

"I think it's awesome, Ara! Late reactions here, but ya good for you! Awfully jealous here though," Mary said with a wink.

"Yeah…" Lily agreed softly. "Urm… Better take care of that idiot for me!"

Marlene looked cautiously at her best friend but sensing Lily mentally kicking her to say something, added, "Ya! I've heard he likes flowers! Specifically white tigerli- OW! Bloody hell woman!" Marlene rubbed her throbbing ankle and glared at Lily. "I did say something, didn't I?" she muttered under her breath, only to be kicked in the other ankle.

"What Marlene means to say," Lily corrected, ignoring her best friend's death glare. "Is that James is… Sensitive?"

Marlene scoffed humorlessly and dodged the pastry that was flung at her.

"Okay…." Arabella said uncertainly and continued eating her dinner, cautious of the fact that an all-out food war might ensue if the girls continued this conversation. She uttered a quick apology to the boy behind Marlene who had taken the chocolate éclair to the back and looked pointedly at the two culprits.

Lily had the decency to look apologetic and began drinking her soup, not before casting a little charm she and Marlene had learnt back in fourth year.

_Marls! Don't tell Ara about me and James!_

Marlene looked surprise for a moment before realization dawned on her and she smirked evilly into her pumpkin juice.

_**Why hello Lily, here I thought you had forgotten about our little mind reading spell!**_

_Oh come off it! You can't tell Ara!_

_**Why not? Since when do you care?**_

_I don't! I just don't want to make things awkward for the two of them…_

_**Ha! As if knowing you date used to be at loggerheads with your best friend would make things awkward!**_

…

_**Right. I see your point. **_

_Come on, promise me!_

_**Fine… But are you sure you don't feel **__**anything **__**towards this? Any awkwardness? Sadness? Jealousy, perhaps?**_

_No! Of course not! James and I are just friends- _

_**Who said anything about James? I just meant the relationship as a **__**whole**__**…**_

_W-well, you know what I mean!_

_**No Lily, I don't.**_

Lily turned to look at Marlene and found her smiling at her innocently with a cream puff in her hands.

_Marlene. You. So. Know. What. I. Mean._

_**Whatever do you mean Lily dearest?**_

"Gaah! I might be falling for my best friend, okay!" Lily shouted.

_Shit!_

_**Shit's right my friend….**_

Everyone turned to look at the redhead as she blushed furiously.

"Really! I never knew you liked… Dame-ien?" Marlene shouted. "Right, I never knew you liked Damien!" Surprisingly, the rest of the school bought it and went on with dinner as per normal.

_Damien. Reallly?_

_**Hey, I almost said James! Or James-ien… Be grateful!**_

_Let's start talking before my outburst becomes weird._

_**Becomes**__** weird?**_

"Ya, I never used to like Damien…. Never even noticed him actually.. But ever since we've become best mates around last year, I've started growing fond of him," Lily said with a grin, aware that Mary, Emily and Ara were all listening closely.

"But didn't he use to annoy you like mad? Back home I mean," Marlene asked, determined to get some information out of her.

Lily rolled her eyes, knowing fully well that nothing would stop Marlene and what the heck, best friends shouldn't really keep secrets, right?

"Well, ya but he can be so nice and all the little things that used to annoy me actually seem endearing now…"

"He's cute right?" Mary piped in.

Both Marlene and Lily laughed and couldn't help but disagree slightly.

"Not cute, Mary," Lily said, sharing a glance with Marlene.

"But hot! Super-duper ice cream melting, mind blowing-ly hot!" Marlene finished, the pair giggling uncontrollably in the end.

The rest of the girls all squealed over imaginary Damien and Lily gave Marlene a look that said 'keep _quiet_ or else!' This caused Marlene to smirk. _One down, two to go…_

~~ L&J ~~

_I'm going to go out with James Potter…_

_James. Potter. Why?_

_Oh right, he asked me out._

_Duh._

_But.. why? I thought we were fine as friends. Heck, I can't imagine kissing him… It's like kissing an older brother! Blehh. That's just wrooonnggg…_

_I don't think I even like him that way! I bet he's going to do something romantic and sweet! Not that I won't appreciate it; I'm just not the Madam Puddifoot's kind of girl! I knew saying yes was a bad idea! What am I supposed to do now? I can't cancel; that'd be rude! I guess I'll just go one that **one** date and... see how it-Arghhhhh!_

Arabella knocked her head against the table in defeat. Coincidentally, she was sitting next to James, her partner for Potions and person she was currently having a mental argument over. Isn't fate just wonderful?

Arabella didn't notice the brunette behind herjump excitedly in her seat.

_**Woohoo! I am awesome! Two down, only one to-**_

_What the heck?_

Arabella turned in her seat, thinking she was hearing things. _Great, imaginary voices are cheering in my head. This is just PERFECT._

**_Whoops! Sorry Ara! Don't worry dear; you're not going crazy. It's just Marls here ;) Well, that doesn't clear anything up... Okay new plan: catch!_**

_The blonde, although very freaked out, caught the crushed ball of paper with ease and immediately smoothed it out._

**_Bold italic:_** Marlene

_Italic Underline:_ Arabella

**_Here we go! Better, yes?_**

_Not really... I still think I'm going crazy!_

Arabella crumpled the note up again and threw it to Marlene. Marlene rolled her eyes and quickly wrote a reply.

**_Basically, Lily and I found this cool spell that can ead-ray inds-may back in fourth year and since a certain black-haired busybody should be looking over your shoulder right about now, can we talk via the pell-say?_**

Thankfully Arabella understood immediately and quickly muttered, "Incendio...", effectively burning the note before said busybody could decipher the rather simple pig latin. "Hey!" James protested beside her. "What does aid-rai mean?"

**_Haha hey again!_**

Arabelaa could not help but roll her eyes in amusement. _Okay, now that I am certain I am not going crazy and that you, Marlene, have effectively eavesdropped on my mental argument, I only have one thing to say: WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?_

**_Heh. Well, let's just say I'm on a missionn :D Okay, before you say anything else, I need you to answer this very important question: do you like James in a potential bf kind of way?_**

_In what way? Oh, OH! Well, honestly, no. I agreed because well, I couldn't say no... I never say no really... _

**_Perfect, SO, how about we get Lily and James together?_**

_Huh? Since when does Lily like James? Aren't they only best mates?_

**_Okay, I know Lils'll kill me when she finds out but never mind that. Let me fill you in on the five years of Hogwarts you have missed..._**

~15 minutes later~

_So that's why things are sometimes awkward between them when the topic of Snape comes up... Also explains why Lily calls Sirius 'Black'._

**_Yup! Now, I've got a plan that might help them get together and it involves your date so, listen closely..._**

~~ L&J ~~

"It's rather simple really," Marlene started, facing her best friend. "All you have to do is pretend to be Arabella for a few hours and get a taste of dating the real James Potter without all that cool pretense."

"And you agreed to all _this_, Ara?" Lily exclaimed, shocked at her two friends.

"Well, yes! I'm not really keen on dating James and it would be rude to cancel," Arabella piped in. "I won't change my mind Lily. James is only like a brother to me and I don't want to hurt him. So I might as well make this date productive by giving the girl of his dreams the chance to get to know him!"

Lily looked skeptical for a moment before she replied, "Two things: One, how am I the 'girl of his dreams'? Dramatic much? And two, who says I don't already know him?"

"Okay, I might have been exaggerating about the whole 'girl of his dreams' part but really, are you sure you know much about him? Besides the fact that he loves Quidditch and that he has changed and is now less of a prick than he was a few years ago? Yeah, I got the whole story from Marlene," Arabella stated, determined to convince Lily.

"Urm.. I know his favourite colour is red...?"

"Look at her! It's the easiest question in the world and yet she's not entirely sure of herself!" Marlene cried out, getting quite worked up.

"So it's not red?" Lily asked meekly.

"OFCOURSE IT'S RED! Lily Alexa Evans, I am going to-"

"Shush, Marlene! Do you want all your hardwork to go up in flames?"

An awkward silence fell upon the three girls as Lily thought, arranging her words carefully.

"Okay, I'll do it. But how am I going to look like her? Acting like Ara'll be easy but well, hello? I am a green-eyed ginger! Not a blue-eyed, blonde haired beauty queen!"

"Woman! We're witches, remember?" Marlene reminded. "And don't describe yourself like that! You're more than a green-eyed ginger! Heck, is that not enough for you! Green-eyed ginger... Gosh that must be fun to say.. What's more, Ara's no beauty queen! Don't underestimate yourself girl!"

"Ya! You're one of the prettiest girls I know- HEY! Did you just insult me?" Arabella cried indignantly, facing Marlene.

Marlene chuckled meekly and turned to address Lily, "Since we don't have a month to brew a Polyjuice Potion, we're just going to have to make to with awesome transfiguration! Right, Ara-the-transfiguration-expert?"

Arabella laughed, forgetting about Marlene's 'insult'. "I should say I am! Well, here I'm a close second anyway..." she trailed off, remembering how James had beat her by _half_ a mark a few weeks ago.

Within half an hour, Marlene and Arabella managed to change Lily's hair and eyes to the right colour, tweaked her facial features a little bit and made her hair slightly longer and _poof!_ In the Room of Requirement there was no Lily Evans- only Marlene, Arabella 1 and Arabella 2!

"Hmmm.. So that's what I look like from the back..." Arabella murmured, clearly quite amused at seeing a double of herself. "Man I look _good_..."

"What the?" A surprised squeak came from the door and the three girls qhirled around to find Zoey staring wide-eyed at them.

"Oh shizzz," Ara muttered, realising they were going to have to explain all over again, not really willing to obliviate or stun their friend. "Marls, your turn to explain. Sorry but I am _knackered_.."

"Ohhh," Zoey cooed in realisation. "Well, count me in because no offense you guys, but you kinda missed a spot..." She pointed a a whole chunk of hair that was a mix of red and yellow, causing Marlene to blush furiously. "Ah sorry, that was my fault. I'm just going to sit in that corner and wallow in my shame now!"

Everyone laughed as with a flick of her wand, Lily was a blonde through and through. "When's this date going to be?" Zoey asked.

"Oh! This Friday and- oh. Well, I guess we should change Lily back now eh?" Marlene said from her little corner.

"NOOOO! Gahhh but I feel so lazy right now!" Arabella cried from her comfortable place on the couch. Lily rolled her eyes and shoved her playfully. "Fine, how 'bout we just camp out here? You can stay too if you want Zoey, it'll be fun! I'm sure Emily and Mary will be fine keeping the dorm to themselves for once!"

Soon, the four girls were having pillow fights and pulling pranks on each other (with Ara and Lily mostly being the masterminds since they _were_ identical). Eventually the charms wore off but that did not happen until much later, but until then, the fun and games continued late into the night, bringing the four girls closer than they ever were before.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Eeeeek! I am SO SORRY this took so long! I was bombarded with exam after exam last week and now I've still got this performance coming up and programmes to sign up for next year. =~= It never stops does it? ANYWAYS, I'll try my best to do weekly updates from now on and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Decided that this story'll be about 20 chapters all in all. (: _

_So, loved this? Hated this? Drop a review to let me know! Thanks to all who have followed this story until now and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be finding Doctor Who episodes to watch and just DYING for the next one to come out! Woohoo the Doctor lives! ^^ __Ciao~_

_ShhayyJeei~~_


End file.
